Journal of an Elf of Lórien
by ally2-23
Summary: Since I suck at summaries I'll do this in sorta point form.The War of the Ring from the point of view of a Lórien Elf.Haldir's daughter.If u read plz review.suggestions welcome as long as they are polite. it gets better around the fifth chapter.....
1. The Eye of Sauron :: April, 3018

Hello, this is a story I just started writing for fun, but then my little bro loved it and wanted me 2 post it on ff.net. So here it goes, I think I'm gonna do that thing where I wait 4 a certain amount of reviews be4 I continue. So Read and Review if you want me 2 continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1 - The Eye of Sauron  
  
My name is Halkira, daughter of Haldir, assistant woodland guard of the woods of Lothlórien, my home. Though I am only 16 years of age, my father has trained me well in the arts of the sword, archery, and self-defence. During the day, starting at the crack of dawn through till the rising of the moon, I wander the woods surrounding my home, keeping an open eye for strangers. In recent days, however, we have the need to be merciless even to the innocent looking. We do not only approach and ask the stranger of their business in our woods, we must surround them silently hidden in the trees, then approach, bows ready to fire. I suppose you are wondering why we must take such pre-cautions, well I shall explain to you. Rumour has been spread of fires growing in Mount Doom, of the Black Lands of Mordor. Haldir, my father, will not tell me what it means, nor of what took place 60 years passed when such happenings were active. All I do know is that the last time was much less reckless than what shall come to pass. I know this, for in desperation to understand, I went to the Lady of Lothlórien, who has forever been my friend.  
  
One night, I awoke from disturbing dreams of Mordor, and Mount Doom, increasing my curiosity. I sat up in the white hammock that hung between trees, high up in the branches of the woods, within the protective walls of Lothlórien. Three trees dwell in a circle, three hammocks were tied in between them, one was my own, one, inhabited by Haldir, and the last, of my mother, Mirlocko. Circling this enclosure, was a wooden balcony. The stairs leading down from our home was closest to my father's hammock, so if anyone were to come to do his family any harm, they would answer to Haldir first, the pantry and garden house, my mother's, and our house, for rainy days and the winter, was closest to my hammock. I enjoyed the feeling of being suspended, it seemed, in mid air during my sleep. The air of Lothlórien ever fresh and clean, beautiful woods surround them, it was like living in a dream. I looked up through the leaves on the branches of the trees of which my people depend on for survival so as to not be discovered, at the shining moon. It's white, pale light illuminated much, casting shadows through the branches gently rustling in the cool night breeze. I closed my eyes, and breathed in deeply the scent of oak and fresh air, while the breeze swirled around me, lifting my long brown hair slightly. I exhaled slowly and opened my eyes. It was wonderful to live here in these woods, you may learn all the secrets to nature, and it's beasts. Being of Elf Kind, animals trust us, for we may tame them with ease, and we respect all nature and it's creatures, such is our way. I glanced again at my father. His long blonde hair, which was done up the into it's normal style, rest over his broad shoulders, his hands crossed on his chest as he lay motionless, dark grey eyes open, but unaware of his true surroundings, for he was lost in peaceful dreams. This was how the Elves rest, lost in their dreams, and unaware of what was happening around them, though their eyes were still open. This was another thing that bothered me about my recent dream: the Elves dream peacefully, whereas I had just dreamed of destruction and despair. I looked over to my mother, sleeping just as all Elves do, I have inherited my brown hair from her, though the shade was lightened by my father's blonde heritage. My hair colour was the only trait that separated me from looking just like Haldir. All his facial features, eyes, lips, and all I had inherited, but in more of a feminine form. Haldir was my idol and still is, I always wanted to be just like him. Which is why I begged to guard the woods of Lothlórien along side him He taught me all: how to fight, how to ride a horse, everything. I was also fascinated by his wisdom, I could sit for hours and hours listening to Haldir talk about anything at all. When I was a child he taught me his wisdom through tales and songs, but now, I am old enough to know more, which is what surprised me when he would not speak of what took place 60 years ago. Was it that treacherous? I moved to the side, slowly sliding off my hammock to the wooden balcony, so as not to wake my father or mother. I slowly crept to the stairs, looking back at Haldir before setting foot down them. He was as motionless as ever, and I slowly walked down the stairs that were wrapped around the trees. I needed somewhere to think about my dream.  
  
Soon I reached the ground beneath a flight of stone steps. Some white caught my eye, and I looked round. There stood Galadriel, the Lady of Lothlórien.  
  
"The hour is late, Halkira, daughter of Haldir. What troubles your mind, young one?" She said, her voice was soft, and rang out like a melody.  
  
"My Lady, I had a very confusing, yet disturbing dream." I replied.  
  
"Please, describe it to me." Galadriel insisted, motioning for me to sit beside her on a bench.  
  
I sat, and told her about my dream of Mordor, and the fires within the Mountain of Doom.  
  
"I see," She said, looking at me with an expression of surprise and curiosity. "Did your father tell you anything about recent rumours?"  
  
"No." I said, shaking my head. The Lady of Lothlórien, looked away in deep thought. "My Lady?" I asked after a while.  
  
She looked back at me. "Come here, Halkira. I wish to show you something." Galadriel rose and lead me to a large circular silver pan it, water was in it. "Come, look into the mirror." She motioned for me to step up and look into the water.  
  
I stepped up, and looked into the sparkling water. At first, only my reflection I saw, but then it was over clouded by visions. Fire, smoke rising from burning villages, women, children, screaming and fleeing for their lives. Orcs, killing, being killed, by Men and Elves. These horrible visions continued to flash before my dark grey eyes until a red eye with a small black slit for a pupil appeared, I knew what it was, so I automatically pulled back. Breathing heavily, I backed away from the mirror.  
  
"What is it?" My Lady asked of me.  
  
I was silent for a few seconds. "The eye of Sauron." I finally breathed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And there you go, the first chapter. I've got lots more written, and I'm still writing, but I'm not gonna post the next chapter until I see whether or now you guys want me 2 continue posting the chapters I've already written, and will probably tease you with in the future. Mwuahahahahaha! Anyways, please click that button that says "Submit Review" and tell me what u think. Should I continue, should I not? Or what?10 reviews till I continue, take care every1, I'm off 2 write some more! 


	2. Orcs! :: Late April, 3018

Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was stuck in the big Black-Out I'm sure most of you have heard of. I thought I'd die! My brother with his scientifical facts said that one pop can was enough to power a tv, computer or game system for 3 hours. We have lots of pop cans so I was gonna try and jam one in my computer so I could write! Instead I was stuck with a small candle that barely illuminated anything, a piece of paper and a pen. I've never loved the sun as much as I did during the Power Outage. Me, my mum and my little brother were stuck in a line up that went all the way down the street for an hour just to get some gas. I was one of the unfortunate ones, we were out of power for 2days! Anyways I'll stop complaining and get on with the story. P.S: 'Sauron's Beard', if u thought the last chapter was 'cool' and 'awesome', you're gonna like this chapter, it's my brother's fav. Action! And in case u were all wondering, I decided to let the review mark go cause there were lots of ppl who really wanted me to continue, and besides, I was only 2 reviews from my goal. So here it is guys. Enjoy! Thanx 2 my reviewers:  
  
Hehe not tellin' (Anonymous, but thank you)  
  
Guess Who (my good friend Dylan, thanx a bunch!)  
  
Adelianna (another good friend, thanx 4 all your support!)  
  
Sauron's Beard (Anonymous, but thank you very much, whoever you are)  
  
Destiny Calls (Another anonymous, but thank you for your comments)  
  
LuckyLadybug66  
  
Talkingnik  
  
And Kazlit, (For even bothering to review, I'll have 2 look into this whole Elf name rule thing-a-ma-bob)  
  
I love u guys! (Note: Translations 2 occasional Sindarin, at the bottom)  
  
Chapter 2 - Orcs!  
  
Galadriel stared at me. "You have seen the eye of Sauron before?"  
  
"Yes," I said. "In my dreams."  
  
"Once Sauron's eye has rested upon you, he will follow you till the end of your days." Said Galadriel, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.  
  
"But why? I am just a young Elf, I have nothing to do with Sauron." Galadriel didn't say anything, her eyes were closed, I had lived here long enough to know she was having a vision, though I did not know what. "My Lady?" I said.  
  
She opened her eyes, fear was in them. "I would suppose your father has told you of the Rings of Power. Three to the Elves, Seven to the Dwarves, and Nine to Men." The Lady of the wood said.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"Of the three Rings gifted to Elves, one was to me, another to an ancestor of Legolas of Mirkwood, and the last was gifted to your father's great grandfather, which has been passed down for generations, to him."  
  
"Are you referring to the silver ring he has borne since before I can remember?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," Galadriel said. "I believe it is to be passed to you. In some situations, visions of the eye of Sauron skips generations of the family that bears a Ring of Power. Your great-great grandfather saw the same visions you do, and now, it has skipped four generations, targeting you, young Elf of my wood. Which means the Ring will bear you great fortune or misfortune. What misfortunes I know only of one. You will suffer grievously, over who you may grieve I cannot tell." Galadriel told me.  
  
I was dumbstruck by her words, but was spared the necessity of replying, for sun's first light crept over the horizon. "I must go, My Lady. Thank you." I bowed, and set off up the stone steps, and into the trees. I ran as fast as I could up the wooden stairs spiralling up the tree that lead to my family's part of Caras Galadhon  
  
When I was nearly there, I heard my father's cries. "Halkira! Tolo dan sí hi!"  
  
"Oh no." I whispered to my self, bolting even faster up the stairs.  
  
When I reached the wooden balcony at the top of the stairs, my father's hammock was empty, but my mother still slept. Panting from my long run from the ground up the stairs of the trees, I cautiously walked towards my hammock, to get my bow, sword, and quiver of arrows, for another day of guarding the woods.  
  
Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed my forearm, I jumped, and looked up.  
  
"Where were you?" Asked Haldir, I was relieved to see it was only he.  
  
"Im gerni-er olor, a-anglenne ni penni-ni Híril Galadriel." I replied.  
  
"Even so, why did you leave without my permission? Such has been a rule ever since you were nearly snatched by Orcs when you were four." My father continued. He always insisted that I spoke to him in the Common Tongue, for he did not wish me to only be able of speaking Sindarin, like most Elves in my woods.  
  
I rolled my eyes and decided to speak in the Common Tongue, though I did prefer my own. "I needed to think, and I did not stray from our protected borders." I said, slinging my quiver of arrows over my shoulder, and picking up my bow.  
  
"Even our borders are not protective enough against the horror that could reach these woods any day, or year from now, we must be prepared." Haldir replied.  
  
I hated how anything I said never reasoned with him; all parents were the same. "What do you want me to say then?" I asked impatiently (and probably a little disrespectfully), tying my sword belt around my waist.  
  
He narrowed his dark grey eyes at me. "Watch your tongue when you speak to me. I do not want you to say anything, I know I cannot change the way you are. I only wish that you tell me where you are going before you part, especially if it is in the middle of the night. You are lucky your mother did not wake before I." Haldir, said, going to get his own weapons for the day.  
  
"Oh, so you admit you are less strict than mother?" I asked, waiting for him before going down the stairs.  
  
"No." He said picking up his sword.  
  
"Yes you are. Mother never fools around, but you do, occasionally. Not that it is ill, Elves need a sense of humour every once in a while."  
  
"Really?" Haldir asked in mock interest. "Think quick." He said, striking with his blade.  
  
I quickly drew out my sword and blocked it. "Mother, for instance, would not have approved of that." I smiled, we always played games with our weapons.  
  
"At least someone here understands what is acceptable of adults and what isn't." Came Mirlocko's voice from the other side of the wooden balcony.  
  
Me and my father looked at her, she had her arms folded across her chest, and the most disapproving look frowned upon her face.  
  
"Haldir." She said sternly, nodding to his sword.  
  
He cleared his throat and withdrew, sheathing his sword again.  
  
"Blades are not to play with, they were designed for killing, and wounding, and that is what they shall do." My mother said.  
  
"Forgive me." Haldir mumbled in reply, looking at the ground, and shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.  
  
I snorted, suppressing laughter at my father's sudden change in behaviour, he glanced at me with a look that said 'watch it!'.  
  
My mother shook her head, and went to do the laundry. "You are in much trouble next time you're left alone with me." My father, whispered leaning towards me behind my mother's back.  
  
"What was that, Haldir?" Mirlocko asked, turning around.  
  
He immediately put on a fake smile. "I-uh-umm, was just telling-uh, Halkira that we should-um- be off to the woods for duty, you know. The sun has risen. We will see you for late dinner. Farewell!" And with that he set off in a rush down the stairs, pushing me by the shoulders first.  
  
When we were going down the spiralling stairs of the tree, he looked up to make sure my mother wasn't watching us from afar, then, punched me in the arm lightly, though the punch was quite strong to me. I suppose he doesn't know his own strength.  
  
"Oww." I whined.  
  
"No one laughs at me and gets away with it." He smiled, then set off down the stairs two at a time after seeing the look on my face.  
  
I ran after him, jumping three stairs at a time, but his long strides were too fast for me to keep up with no matter how many stairs I jumped.  
  
The sounds of Haldir's laughing and my giggling reached my mother, and she looked down at the small figures at a distance running down the stairs. She shook her head. "Will Haldir ever grow up?" She asked herself.  
  
My father reached the last step before the ground, and I jumped off the side of the staircase, onto his back. "Got you!" I cried, trying with all my might to tackle him to the ground.  
  
"Alright fine, fine, you got me, I surrender!"  
  
"We don't take surrenders, we kill them." I joked.  
  
"Oh really? You and what army?" Haldir asked, pulling a leaf out of his hair.  
  
I thought for a second. "This army." I said, whistling. A dozen Elf children I regularly played with came running down the stairs. "Herio!" I yelled, they all sounded war cries and jumped on top of Haldir.  
  
He just laughed, and brushed them off. "Nice army, you even have them on call command." He said, standing up.  
  
I smiled proudly, and he tapped my head. "Hey!" No one interrupts my 'pride in myself' moments.  
  
"Come, we are almost an hour late, thanks to you." Haldir said, turning to the woods.  
  
"Thanks to me? You are the one who got in trouble with mother."  
  
"You are the one who decided to run off in the middle of the night."  
  
"You are the one who started this little game."  
  
"You went along with it."  
  
"Fine, it is both our faults. May we go now, so we don't end up any later than we already are?" I said.  
  
"No, we cannot, there is an invisible barrier stopping us." Haldir said sarcastically. "Get!" He motioned for me to go into the woods.  
  
I laughed and sprinted into the woods of Lothlórien with my father.  
  
"May we ride today?" I asked, I loved to ride, mostly because I loved my horse, Kaia was her name, I have had her since the age of three. Kaia was a filly then, and already tamed by Haldir, who then decided it was time to teach me how to ride. Kaia grew with me, and is now a beautiful Arabian chestnut mare, with a long flowing mane and tail.  
  
"Yes, but only if you keep an eye out for strangers, and do not go off having too much fun. We cannot have you distracted from your duty"  
  
I nodded and called Kaia. She came galloping from the stables, already tacked, and whinnied when she saw me. I laughed and patted Kaia's neck, then mounted.  
  
Elven tack was light, for we do not wish that horses carry the heavy saddles we have seen Men with. Our saddles were like a two-inch thick spongy pad covered in lightly coloured cloth attached the horses back with a breastplate made of soft material and a thin girth, with light wooden stirrups made of the Mallorn trees in our woods. And for the bridles, Elven rope made of hithlain was wrapped around their necks just behind the ears, then knotted, and looped around their noses, and knotted again, the rest of the soft, silky rope trailed from the knot at the nose and served as reins for the rider. The horses respond to neck rein, if they feel the rope touch their neck on the left side, they will turn right, and vice-versa, depending on the amount of pressure you put on the neck from the rein, they would lean the indicated way, turn gradually or, turn sharply. The horses bred by our people respond to the lightest of touches, may run as fast as the great Horse Lord himself, Shadowfax, and can turn on a dime.  
  
"Keep your bow ready in your hand." Haldir told me. "And remember, if you see any Orcs at all, shoot them on sight. Those filthy creatures are not worthy of dwelling in our woods. Full of nothing but lies and deceit they are. Meet me at the West end of the woods in mid day, when the sun is high in the sky."  
  
I nodded again, and Kaia started off at a canter on my command. The sweet morning air rushed all about me while I cantered through the woods, not going anywhere in particular.  
  
About two hours later, I sat on Kaia, who was walking at a swift pace, with my feet out of the stirrups. The sun was just peeking out above the trees, the woods gradually became warmer, and the leaves of the trees glistened gold. A yellow autumn like mist hung about the woods peacefully, not a sound could be heard. No wonder strangers from distant lands called it "The Golden Wood".  
  
I stopped at a sparkling spring to have a drink. The water was clear, fresh, and cold as I felt it trickle down my throat, quenching my thirst. Kaia lowered her great Arabian head to have a drink as well. Leaning against a tree, I waited for my horse to finish grazing peacefully.  
  
Suddenly, I got the feeling I was being watched, and I slowly moved to Kaia to retrieve my bow from the saddle. From there I returned to the tree, standing as still as the Great Mallorn itself as my hair blew softly in the spring breeze, like the branches rustled upon the limbs of the tree.  
  
For several minutes I stood there, straining my keen elven ears for any noise that may hint someone or something was around.  
  
All of a sudden rustling came from a bush near by to my left, and I slowly fitted an arrow from my quiver into the string of my bow. I silently and slowly, edged around the trunk of the tree, aiming my arrow right at the bush. The rustling grew louder, and I pulled the string back, ready to fire. "Come out, show yourself! Or I shall release my arrow." I ordered, I felt myself shaking a bit, I had never done this on my own, always with my father, I was, in dangerous situations such as this.  
  
The rustling stopped at my words, then, in a split second, an Orc came charging out of the bushes.  
  
Trying to stay calm, I aimed right between his eyes, while stumbling backwards, away in fear. I released the arrow, and it hit the Orc right where I intended.  
  
The Orc gave a great screeching cry before falling to the golden leaf strewn floor of Lothlórien.  
  
I lowered my bow, staring at the fallen Orc with amazement. 'I did it,' I thought to myself. 'I finally killed an Orc on my own, without anyone's help or protection!' I started laughing and dancing in circles at my accomplishment. I ran towards the West to climb my favourite tree and try to let out all my excitement before it got me into trouble.  
  
But just as I reached out and grabbed the lowest limb on the tree, I heard a small rumbling in the short distance. Freezing to the spot, I looked out over the hill.  
  
The rumbling grew louder and louder, until something finally peaked out from over the hill. But not just one at least two dozen Orcs riding things that looked like large dogs came charging from over the hill, heading straight for me.  
  
Regaining myself, I turned and ran as fast as I could back towards Kaia. Picking my bow up from the ground where I left it, I began firing arrows into the sea of Orcs.  
  
By the time I reached Kaia, only five of the 30 Orcs had fallen on my account. I leapt into Kaia's saddle, and spoke to her in Sindarin, telling her of the need to run as swift as the Wind for me.  
  
"Noro lim, Kaia, noro lim!" I whispered to her, and almost immediately, she set off into what seemed the fastest gallop ever. Looking back over my shoulder I could see the Orcs on those horrible dog like creatures, running after me. Wrapping the end of my reins over the horn on the saddle so I would not loose them, I left the running to Kaia, and took out my bow once more. Twisting myself in the saddle, I fitted an arrow into the bowstring, and took aim. It was very difficult to ride and shoot an arrow at the same time, but I tried my best, hitting one Orc in about five tries. Realizing I did not have enough arrows in my quiver to keep this up, I put my bow away and returned to Kaia.  
  
"Maer, Kaia, maer. Noro lim." I whispered to the horse, picking up my rope reins again. The woods were large, and I knew not how far I would have to go before finally finding one of the other woodland guards of my people.  
  
I pulled out a horn that my father told me only to use in life-threatening situations. 'Umm, okay, let's think. There are about 24 Orcs behind me, all riding huge blood-thirsty dogs, all armed, and probably set on killing me right now. I think this is a life-threatening situation, Ada.'  
  
I raised the horn to my mouth, and blew as long and loud as I could, one, two, three times. The Orcs hesitated for a second, waiting for more Elves to come bursting through the trees and attack them. When no Elves came, they resumed their charge on me. I blew again.  
  
"Come on, Ada, hurry up, please." I said to myself. Kaia was growing tired and the Orcs were gaining.  
  
Suddenly, some appeared in front of me, blocking my way, I turned Kaia quickly to the right, galloping to the West. A boulder was in our way, and Kaia jumped it gracefully, landing on the other side smoothly.  
  
"Maer, Kaia, maer. Not far to go now." I encouraged, the horse's ears pricked, and she lengthened her strides.  
  
All of a sudden more Orcs turned up to the West again, they had all split up to surround me, I turned to the East, but there were some there as well. Nowhere to go, they closed in about me, I blew the horn desperately again, over and over, I was getting really scared now.  
  
I covered my head, as one Orc made to strike me with it's spear, but nothing happened, and out of no where, lightly clothed blurs ran into the Orcs, slaying them with graceful strokes of their weapons.  
  
I looked around me and found Haldir fighting around the North side.  
  
"It's about time!" I called to him.  
  
"Well, we did not have horses." He replied, driving his blade through an Orc's throat.  
  
I quickly hopped off Kaia, patted her neck, and unsheathed my sword to go help the others.  
  
Once all the Orcs were dead, which didn't take long, we dragged the carcases to the edge of the forest, piled them, and burned them.  
  
It was passed mid day now, and me and my father had some lunch in our regular spot.  
  
"You mustn't let your mother know I let you go off on your own." Haldir told me. "If we talk at all about the Orcs, you were with me the *whole* time. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, Ada." I replied.  
  
"Good." He patted my shoulder, and picked up his bow, beginning to patrol the woods again.  
  
I followed, not needing to worry about Kaia, for she followed me, everywhere in the woods, I could feel her muzzle touching my shoulder.  
  
No stranger nor Orc turned up in the woods for the rest of the day. We waited for the moon to rise, and hurried through the woods to the protected borders of our city.  
  
On our way in we met other Elves on their way for night patrol. We bowed to them, and went inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There we go, the 2nd chapter, I hope u liked it, don't 4get 2 R&R pretty please. And 4 my anonymous reviewers, if u could leave some way 4 me 2 contact u so I can thank u 4 the review that would be great. I always need 2 thank ppl for the smallest of things *sighs* oh well that's me! Oh and by the way, I've been trying to find a Sindarin translator, but I can't find anything, so I can't guarantee that my Elvish is perfect, please don't pester me about it! And if u could tell me where I can find a Sindarin translator, please e-mail me. One last thing, Kazlitt, maybe u could help me find another name 4 Halkira, I was thinking of changing it, but maybe not if ppl don't want me 2 change it. But it has to have 'Ha' at the beginning, lol. And another last thing that I really need all of your inputs o: I was thinking of maybe writing a little fic about Haldir and Mirlocko before Halkira was born, u know, when they met, getting married etc.  
  
Tolo dan sí hi: Come back here this instant  
  
Im gerni-er olor, a-anglenne ni penni-ni Híril Galadriel: I had a dream, and went to speak to Lady Galadriel.  
  
Noro lim: Ride fast  
  
Maer: Good  
  
Ada: Papa/Dad/Daddy etc. 


	3. Grrr, Dwarves! :: May, 3018

No! School's back! I don't get much time to write now. It's not fair! I decided to post the third chapter cause, I've been thinking of more stuff, and it seems this is gonna be a long story, maybe one of my longest! I like tore something in my pinky on sat. so it's been a little hard to type. Thanx 2 my reviewers:  
  
Amanda (a friend from school, thanx 4 your support!)  
  
Marissa03 (friend from msn, it's been fun chatting, thanx! Btw, ppl, she's also writing an elf story, so check it out! I've been helping her with the elvish stuff)  
  
Sauron's beard (I totally understand what u mean about not wanting to leave your e-mail. Thanx 4 the reviews!)  
  
Adelianna (another msn friend. Thanx 4 all your support, Nessa!)  
  
Heh heh. Not tellin'  
  
Guess who (my good friend Dylan)  
  
Destiny Calls  
  
Talkingnik  
  
Kazlitt  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 3 - Grrr, dwarves!  
  
After dinner, I sat in my hammock reading a book that was given to me by the Lady of the Wood, on my last birthday a few weeks past. I took the book out and opened it to the first page. 'A Hobbit's Tale, by Bilbo Baggins' the first page read. I turned the page and started reading the first chapter. The story and explicit maps were fascinating and made it hard to believe that this was real, it seemed more like fantasy.  
  
My father watched me read for hours, I could feel his eyes glancing from me to the book, and he wondered what could interest me that much. I was so lost in the tale of the adventures of Bilbo Baggins, I did not notice Haldir walk up beside me.  
  
"What are you reading?" He asked, making me jump and nearly fall off the hammock.  
  
I resumed reading, and replied. "A Hobbit's Tale. It is written by Bilbo Baggins, you know, the hobbit from the Shire."  
  
Haldir's eyes widened slightly at my words, and I knew why. "Yes, I do." He finally replied slowly. Haldir never told me about what happened 60 years ago for a reason and yet here I was reading a book of information he had forbidden me from. "May I see the book?" He asked, with not a hint that he was angry with me, though it was in his eyes.  
  
I finished the paragraph I was reading, and handed the book to him.  
  
He stared the cover up and down, then, flipped through the pages. "Where did you get this?" Haldir asked, finally looking up at me from the book.  
  
"From Lady Galadriel, she gave it to me for my birthday." I said.  
  
He merely nodded in comprehension, and looked back down at the cover of the book. He sighed, and put the book in the pocket of his robes. "You should have told me Lady Galadriel gave you a gift."  
  
"I knew you would react this way and so did she, so I did not bother to tell you." I said.  
  
He studied me, then, looked at the Royal Chambers nearby. "It is not the Lady's decision what I allow my child to know. I am confiscating this book, and you will not get it back. I shall talk to you myself about what took place 60 years passed when I feel you are ready to know."  
  
I merely glanced at the outline in his pocket that was my book. "And when will that be, father?" I asked, my temper building.  
  
Haldir paused. "When you turn 20, I shall tell you everything."  
  
"20?!" I repeated angrily. "But that's ages from now, the war you speak of could have come by then. What shall I do when that happens, father? If I know nothing of what this war may be about."  
  
"I shall meditate on this and perhaps, and I mean perhaps I shall change my mind." He said, I nodded and he left me alone.  
  
I lay back in my hammock to look up at the stars. Eärendil shone brightly among them all, the moon was now orange, the harvest moon, and the next night there would be a new moon.  
  
I sighed then turned over to go to sleep. The visions I saw in the mirror played over and over in my dreams, first destruction and despair, then the eye of Sauron. These visions disturbed my dreams greatly, not giving me much rest, and I would not be able to get up before dawn the next day.  
  
In the morning, I was awoken by my father.  
  
"Hurry, the sun is almost risen." He said, putting my bow, quiver, and sword in my hammock, I sat and rubbed my eyes. I slung the quiver of arrows over my shoulder, tied my sword belt around my waist and took my bow as usual every morning.  
  
I lazily followed Haldir down the steps coiling around the trees, and off into the woods.  
  
The whole day I had to stay within two metres range of my father, I felt like I was tied to him. It was torturing because I was very adventurous and couldn't do anything without Haldir there, breathing down my neck.  
  
Around an hour past noon, we picked up the trail of something moving through our woods.  
  
"What do you suppose it is?" I asked my father, as he stooped down to examine the tracks.  
  
"Well, they are not small enough to be the tracks of a hobbit, and not large enough to be those of a man, so I am guessing it was a Dwarf." Haldir said, I saw his eyes flash at the word 'Dwarf'. He hated dwarves, like any other sane elf. "The tracks are fresh. Hurry!"  
  
And with that my father took off at a run, following the trail, I knew he would love to catch a Dwarf red-handed in our woods. It took all my strength to keep up with him.  
  
The tracks reached the edge of the South East side of the woods. Haldir kept going, away from the woods to follow the trail.  
  
"Where are you going? The tracks lead out and away from our woods. We have no business with the Dwarf now." I called after him.  
  
"Dwarves have no right to travel through our woods, as though it were a mere shortcut." Haldir called back, not stopping.  
  
I huffed, and followed him. "Wait up!"  
  
"Why don't you hurry up?" Haldir asked impatiently.  
  
I narrowed my eyes and ran as fast as I could.  
  
Maybe about half a mile away, we stopped.  
  
"Ada, this is leading us no where. Let us turn back before the others learn of our long absence." I panted, sitting down on the soft green grass.  
  
Haldir was standing on top of a hill, with not the slightest hint the long run had tired him. "We have not far to run, I see the Dwarf." He said more to himself than to me. "Come!" He set off again down the hill.  
  
I groaned and heaved myself up again to follow him. I felt more like rolling down the hill, and letting it do the work for me, but I settled for letting the steep hill carry my feet faster than I would originally have.  
  
By the time Haldir was already off half way across the plain, I reached the bottom of the hill.  
  
"Please wait up!" I cried, groaning.  
  
Haldir stopped in his tracks, and stood there, with his arms crossed waiting for me. "Why can you not run faster?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Because, in case you have not realized, I am not forever and a day old, like you." I panted, catching up to my father.  
  
"Excuse you, I am 25 years of age." Haldir retorted.  
  
"You look 25 years of age. But how old are you in true years?" I asked, slowing to a walk.  
  
"Fine, maybe I am about 2950 years old, but that is not elderly for an elf, and I feel as do I appear 25, so I am." Haldir stuck his tongue out at me.  
  
"Well, aren't you a very mature 2950 year old elf." I said sarcastically.  
  
Haldir merely shrugged his shoulders and took off again.  
  
I rolled my eyes and followed. "What is the point of this. What shall you say to this Dwarf. 'What were you doing in our woods?'" I asked.  
  
"Good idea, that is actually much better than what I had in mind." Haldir said.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I was going more along the lines of driving a blade through his heart, but I suppose it would be best to know his story before I do." Haldir smiled mischievously.  
  
"Well that is nice." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes," He replied. "It is."  
  
Once we were within hearing distance of a red haired dwarf, my father called out to him. "What business had you in our woods, Dwarf?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Can a creature not pass through your woods in peace?" Asked the Dwarf, but he trailed off and looked less confident as Haldir towered over him.  
  
"Do you honestly think we would let a stranger wander freely in our home? Let alone a Dwarf?" My father said.  
  
"What do you want of me?" Inquired the red haired dwarf.  
  
"Your name, to begin with." Haldir began. "And I wish to know why you passed through our woods when you know fairly well we do not welcome strangers with open arms."  
  
The Dwarf straightened himself and replied. "I am, Gimli, son of Glóin. As for my business in your woods, I was merely taking the shortest way to where I am going." Gimli said.  
  
"And where is it you might be going?" I asked with the same coldness in my voice that my father had for Dwarves.  
  
"I am travelling to Rivendell, where I have been called to a secret council." Gimli replied. "It is a long journey from my home, quite a few months it will take. I have answered enough questions, may you, Elves of Lórien tell me your names?"  
  
My father glared at the Dwarf for a second, then replied. "I am Haldir, March Warden of Lothlórien. And this is my daughter, Halkira, Assistant March Warden of Lothlórien. You may go about your business, now, Gimli son of Glóin." Haldir said, dismissing the Dwarf. "But remember, neither you nor your friends are welcome here."  
  
Gimli gave us one last glare, which we returned before turning and continuing his path to Rivendell.  
  
We watched the Dwarf disappear under a slope, then, turned to go back into the forest.  
  
We climbed the one of the look out trees at the East Side of the forest, and sat in the nooks between limbs if the tree.  
  
"Why is Lord Elrond having a secret council in Rivendell?" I asked.  
  
"I do not know." Haldir replied, looking out over the Eastern Plain.  
  
"Have you yet to come to a decision about what happened 60 years ago?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," He said, turning his head to look at me.  
  
"And?"  
  
Haldir took a deep breath. "I talked to your mother about it, and she thinks that you should know by now. And I must agree. I was blinded by the thought that you would be some how traumatized by the story, and fear the future."  
  
He sighed again and continued. "So here it goes. You know that long ago 19 Rings of Power were forged, all with the strength and will to govern each race of Elves, Dwarves and Men. And you also know that One Ring was forged in secret by Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor, this Ring was forged for the soul purpose of destroying the Race of Men, and Middle Earth itself."  
  
"Well, you never quite put it that darkly, but; yes. Go on." I said, sitting on the edge of my tree limb.  
  
"After becoming myth for two and half thousand years, the Ring was found by a hobbit named Sméagol, who took it into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains far below the earth. And there for many years, it poisoned his mind, until he became not Hobbit, not Man, Dwarf nor Elf, but a monstrous creature, soon to be known as Gollum. 60 years ago, rumour grew of a Shadow in the East, many whispers washed across the lands of a nameless fear. The Ring's time had now come, to return to it's Master. It abandoned Gollum, and this is where Bilbo Baggins comes in:  
  
One day, a group of thirteen Dwarves, lead by Thorin Oakenshield came to Bilbo Baggins' hobbit hole. Though Bilbo did not know it at the time, they had enlisted him as aid on their journey to the Lonely Mountain so that they may recover the lost treasure of the Dwarves stolen by the dragon, Smaug. He ended up joining them. During this journey, Bilbo finds himself lost in the Misty Mountains, and discovers the Ring."  
  
There was silence for a few seconds.  
  
"That is it? That is the story you feared I would be traumatized by?" I asked, giving a short laugh.  
  
"This is another reason, I did not wish for you to know. You do not understand the power of the Ring, and how close we came to destruction 60 years passed. If Bilbo Baggins had not picked up the Ring then, it would have soon been discovered by the Ringwraiths, and brought back to Sauron." Haldir said.  
  
"Well it is safe now." I said.  
  
Haldir didn't reply but stared across the Eastern plain again, with a look of worried uncertainty on his face.  
  
"Is it not? Sauron and any allies he may have do not have knowledge of the Ring being in the Shire, do they?" I asked.  
  
He looked back at me again. "I do not know. But the Ring wants to be found by its Master. And that could mean we will not be as fortunate this time as we were the last. War will spread across Middle-Earth whether for Sauron's purpose of finding the Ring, or for the purpose of using it to destroy our world like he almost did 3,000 years passed. Look what it did to Gollum."  
  
I stared out over the Eastern plain, the grass green as ever, blowing in the warm breeze. I then imagined it covered by a sea of Orcs with weapons, fighting the Elves of my home. Darkness spread across all the lands, no living thing left, only rocks and darkness.  
  
"Do you understand?" Haldir asked.  
  
"I think I do." I replied.  
  
"I did not expect you to understand fully. But you wished for the story and now you have it. The moon is nearly risen, we must head back." Haldir said, jumping down from the tree.  
  
I stepped down a couple if branches before jumping out of the tree myself, and followed my father northward, towards the city of Caras Galadhon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope u liked it, personally I think that chapter was a bit boring compared to the last one, but I promise they'll get much better! PLZ REVIEW! REVIEWS R WHAT KEEP ME GOING! I'm aiming 4 maybe 18 be4 I keep updating, so if u want more review! And I'll be likely to review one of your stories. 


	4. Pranks :: June, 3018

Heya, all! I haven't got nothing 2 say and I know I bore u with my tales about how much my life sux, so I'll just get right 2 the story. Thanx 2 all my reviewers, I'm too lazy right now 2 type them all up with little notes and everything, but rest assured that each and every one of your reviews are deeply appreciated. Ps: what happened 2 u Sauron's Beard?? Maybe school. believe me, I know how that feels.* hugs 4 all of u*!!!!  
  
BTW: just so no1 sues me or bugs me about this, the legends and tales in this chapter r Tolkien's work, I own nothing but Halkira, and maybe some characters I might make up in the future. O yeah! And Kaia, the horsie ^^ eeek! I luv horses.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A month passed and the weather gradually became warmer, until one day, summer hit our woods full blast. I woke up in my hammock, to find that the sun was shining bright in my eyes, it was extremely humid in the trees. I wiped some sweat from my brow, and got up.  
  
"It is warm today is it not?" Haldir asked me, waking up himself, and gathering his weapons.  
  
"Yes." I answered. "Summer is finally here." I picked up all my stuff, and we headed down the stairs coiling around the trees.  
  
We sat in the lookout trees that towered over the southern plain from which the sun shone, casting warm rays of light over us. Haldir had to put a hand above his eyes to shield them from the sun's intense light, and lookout over the rolling slopes for any sign of travellers.  
  
The temperature grew steadily warmer and warmer. My hair was done up the traditional way of Elves of Lothlórien, and though it did keep my hair out of my eyes, it still trapped heat on my neck.  
  
When the Sun was high in the sky, and the woods seemed to be melting from heat, I could take it no longer, and rummaged through my pockets for any type of string. I found a black string and tied my hair in a bundle.  
  
Relief of the heat shivered through my body, and the faint breeze cooled my warm neck.  
  
"What are you doing?" My father asked, a little surprised.  
  
"Trying to stay cool. What are you doing?" I replied.  
  
"I am not dishonouring our peoples' tradition." He stated, motioning to my hair.  
  
"Come now, father. Surely the tradition can spare a fairly warm day?" I said.  
  
Haldir continued to eye me sceptically, and disapproval frowned upon his face. "Fine." He agreed, looking back over the northern plain.  
  
Later on, two Elves who guarded the woods with us came to our lookout tree. At first, we did not know who they were.  
  
"Tangado peng lîn." Haldir told me.  
  
I obediently fitted an arrow in my bowstring, and lowered my bow to aim at the two figures.  
  
"Dartho thál." He whispered, aiming his own bow as the figures drew nearer.  
  
I stayed still, and held my position, lessening the pressure on the bowstring slightly, but keeping it aimed at the two Men or Elves, I could not tell.  
  
Once they were near our tree, my father spoke. "Who goes there?"  
  
The two people, now revealed as Elves looked up at us and smiled, taking off the hoods of their cloaks.  
  
One had golden hair and dark grey eyes just like mine, and Haldir's.  
  
The other had hair so blonde it was almost white and brighter grey eyes.  
  
"We have been searching for you, brother." Said the dark grey-eyed Elf.  
  
I immediately dropped my bow, putting the arrow back in my quiver. "Uncle Rumil! Uncle Orophin!" I cried leaping down from the tree, hugging each of them in turn.  
  
"It is wonderful to see you once more, Halkira." Said the blonde Elf with bright grey eyes, who was my Uncle Orophin.  
  
"Well you did see me a month passed, did you not?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, well, you were sort of in fatal peril, then. That is not exactly what I would call a family visit." Said my Uncle Rumil, now starting to pretend he was fighting off Orcs by brandishing his sword. "'Do you remember when you were four and we had to pry one of these things away from you?'" He said pretending he was panting from fighting the battle those weeks ago against the Warg Riders, indicating to the invisible Orc he had just stuck his blade into.  
  
I laughed and looked up at my father, who still hadn't come down from the tree.  
  
"You know swinging swords around is not safe." Haldir said.  
  
"You are the last to talk about that, Ada." I said, shaking my head. "Do you not recall that little incident with mother?" My father had a tendency to feel like he should set an example for his younger brothers, even though they were now adults, and not children.  
  
"Come on, Haldir, it's just a bit of fun." Uncle Rumil said, sheathing his sword. I always liked my Uncle Rumil better of the two for his humorous personality, not that I didn't love them both.  
  
My father narrowed his eyes meaningfully at him.  
  
"What's this? Hugs from our niece, but none from our dear eldest brother?" Said Orophin, changing the subject, with a wide smile.  
  
My father finally loosened up and came down from the tree, hugging each of them in a brotherly fashion. "Why have you come here, brothers?" Haldir asked.  
  
"As you have probably noticed it is a very warm day, so all the guards are taking it turns to go for a swim in the waterfall springs in the centre of the woods. Me and Rumil will take your spot here, while you and Halkira go for a swim to cool off." Uncle Orophin explained.  
  
"Of course, but first I would like your opinion on something, Orophin." Haldir said, pulling his brother aside.  
  
Me and my Uncle Rumil stood there, watching them.  
  
"Go further down, this is for people who can have an intelligent conversation." My father hissed at me.  
  
I growled at him, and took my Uncle Rumil's hand, pulling him along away from Uncle Orophin and my father.  
  
"Way to risk getting in serious trouble." Uncle Rumil said, indicating to my hair.  
  
"Oh, well it was getting really warm. It can't hurt to do something against our tradition every once in a while, can it?" I asked.  
  
Uncle Rumil laughed. "I do not know from which parent I got my tendency to disobey, get in trouble, and make fun of a completely serious matter, but it is obvious that Haldir passed that gene to poor you." He said.  
  
I smiled, that was the other thing I liked about my Uncle Rumil: We had a lot of fun. Playing practical jokes on my father, sending an uproar and great panic throughout all of Lothlórien, you name it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once, and this was his idea mind you, we told a little Elfling that about 100,000 strong Orcs were headed for Lothlórien. The poor thing panicked and told his parents, who believed him because he said he'd heard it from the Assistant March Warden and a guard of the woods. The rumour spread like wild fire, and every Elf in Lórien who could wield a sword or bow was preparing for battle. It was when the army of Elves came marching into the woods, that things got weird. We never told my father about our little joke, and since the rumour was being spread throughout the city only, none of the others guarding the woods knew. So here was an army of Elves, thinking they were marching to their doom, and when Haldir saw, was he ever confused, meanwhile, me and Uncle Rumil are snickering away in a tree. So, basically the Elves preparing for the battle of their lives were told that there were no such Orcs coming our way, and everything was as normal as ever. Then, time to find out how the people got this idea, . uh oh for me and Uncle Rumil. By the way my father looked at me when he found out, I thought he would disown me! His eye was twitching, his lips were pursed, his fists curled in tight balls, and the look in his eyes: the fire behind them was itching to scream bloody murder at me. Luckily, we were before the Lord and Lady when he found out, but boy did I get it when we went home. He said, well rather yelled, lots of things like: "You have brought shame upon our family." And: "My own daughter, I would have never guessed." But later, about a month after it happened, he decided it was his brother's fault for pulling me into his immature game, and everything was as normal as ever. But the way Haldir looked at me every day for a month after it happened will haunt my dreams forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what exactly did you do to your hair?" Asked my Uncle Rumil with interest. The Elves of our woods knew only how to braid their hair so it would stay out of their faces.  
  
"I just wrapped it all together with a string. It's actually much cooler now that my hair is not trapping all the heat." I replied.  
  
"Oh really? Hmm, maybe I'll try it." Uncle Rumil began rummaging in his cloak pockets, and pulled out a string. He pulled all his blonde hair back, and tied the string around the bundle of hair. "Ah, that is much cooler. Thanks for the trick." Uncle Rumil said.  
  
"No problem." I said, laughing at the thought of the look on my father's face when he saw Uncle Rumil.  
  
"Do you wish to play a game?" He asked me.  
  
"Alright. What sort of game?" I said. "We shall each climb a tree and whoever reaches the top first wins. It's a way to pass the time." Uncle Rumil pointed to two trees standing side by side.  
  
I nodded, and we each positioned ourselves at the trunk of the tree.  
  
"One, two, three, GO!" I climbed as fast as I could up through the branches, me and my Uncle Rumil were neck to neck.  
  
Once I reached the top I looked at Uncle Rumil, he was just a couple branches from the top. "I win." I mused, sticking my tongue out at him.  
  
"Hold your tongue. You are much younger than I, I am not the tree climber I used to be. But I almost beat you!" Uncle Rumil replied.  
  
Suddenly something fell and hit my head. "Ouch." I watched it fall, and noticed it as an acorn.  
  
I looked up at Uncle Rumil, who was fidgeting an acorn he picked off one of the branches on his tree.  
  
"Are you thinking what I am?" He smiled.  
  
I grinned, and began loading my lap with acorns from the tree. "Yep!"  
  
"So when Haldir and Orophin come out from over the hill where they're talking, we will pelt them with these acorns! This should be fun, almost as fun as when we got the city to believe there were 100,000 Orcs headed for Lórien." Uncle Rumil started to load his own lap with acorns.  
  
"Well, it was fun while it lasted. Remember what happened afterwards?" I said.  
  
"Oh my, yes. Haldir looked absolutely furious. We were lucky the Lord and Lady are so forgiving though."  
  
We continued to talk in hushed voices while gathering acorns for the practical joke to be played on my father and Uncle Orophin.  
  
I was excited; I hadn't done something like this with Uncle Rumil for quite a while. After a few minutes I was beginning to get impatient. "What is delaying them for so long?" I asked.  
  
"I do not know. But when those two are talking about something 'for intelligent people only', it could take forever. Those two were always the serious ones and I was the goofball."  
  
"Ada can be some fun at times. He just hides it." I said, looking out over the hill at Haldir and my Uncle Orophin, who were deeply immersed in serious conversation.  
  
"Yeah, because he's the 'March Warden of Lothlórien', right?" Uncle Rumil puffed out his chest and imitated my father. "I am Haldir, March Warden of Lothlórien. It is my sworn duty to protect the woods of my people. I need a serious holiday and need to learn how to have a good time without ruining things for everyone when things get 'out of hand'."  
  
I started giggling uncontrollably. Indeed, that did sound like my father, only he would never admit it.  
  
"Shhh, quiet down, they might hear you." Uncle Rumil hissed at me.  
  
I stifled my giggles and tried to stop. When I did I took a big breath in attempt to calm myself, my face was rather red.  
  
"Get ready they're coming!" My Uncle Rumil, positioned himself for throwing acorns.  
  
I looked; my father and Uncle Orophin were coming out over the hill.  
  
We watched them walk to the place where we were supposed to be.  
  
"Where did they go?" Said my Uncle Orophin.  
  
"Halkira! Rumil! Where are you two? Stop playing Hide-and-Seek!" My father called.  
  
They turned their backs to us to search the West. "You get your Uncle Orophin, I'll get your father. I've got a little score to settle with him that I haven't had the chance to settle for 100 years." Uncle Rumil whispered.  
  
I nodded, and he took aim for my father. My Uncle Rumil drew back and threw as hard as he could.  
  
The acorn hit Haldir in the back of his head, and he swung around. "Ow, what was that?" My father scanned everywhere but up in the trees, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"What is it, brother?" Asked Uncle Orophin.  
  
"I know not." Haldir said, looking on the ground for what had hit him in the head.  
  
My Uncle Orophin bent down to help him, and that's when I decided to strike. The acorn it him in the rear, and he automatically stood upright.  
  
"ARGH!!" Uncle Orophin cried.  
  
Me Uncle Rumil started laughing silently. "Nice one." He commented through laughs.  
  
"Thanks." I replied, taking another acorn from my pile.  
  
Uncle Rumil threw another acorn at Haldir, and he swung around again.  
  
"Who is there?" He called.  
  
I threw another acorn at my Uncle Orophin, and they both looked up where the acorn had come from.  
  
"Rumil?" Haldir said, scanning the tree my Uncle was in.  
  
He threw an acorn in return.  
  
It hit my father where it really hurts, and he fell to the ground, that's when he saw Uncle Rumil. "You are so dead once I gather myself." Haldir said, stumbling to his feet again. "Take a deep breath. Alright, we're good to go. I think I am well"  
  
I threw a rather big acorn at my Uncle Orophin, and he caught it just before it hit him in the face. "Wow." I breathed.  
  
"No more games. Come down now, you two." He said, stomping his foot on the ground to emphasize 'now'.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds, then Uncle Rumil shouted. "Throw all the acorns you have at them! Every Elf for himself!"  
  
"And herself" I said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
A stream of acorns came flying into Haldir and Uncle Orophin, hitting them everywhere, leaving their whole body sore.  
  
Once all our acorns were gone, we climbed down from our trees, on the promised condition that my father and Uncle Orophin would not kill us.  
  
I stepped down onto the ground lightly, prepared to run at the slightest threatening movement.  
  
We all stood there for a second, me and Rumil eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"You think we should teach them a little lesson, brother?" Asked Uncle Orophin, looking at the ground, appearing absent minded.  
  
Haldir nodded. "Yep."  
  
All of a sudden they made a lunge for us. Uncle Rumil dodged to the one side, and I dodged to the other.  
  
"You get Rumil! I have a score to settle with the She-Elf!" My Uncle Orophin called, jokingly.  
  
Haldir nodded, and set off southward after his brother.  
  
Orophin turned around and advanced on me.  
  
"Look, it was not my idea to hit you there, it was-uh-Uncle Rumil's idea. yeah that's it. It was all his idea." I said, backing off with my hands in front of me in self-defence.  
  
"That excuse shall not save you this time." My Uncle Orophin simply replied, now sprinting after me.  
  
I screamed and turned the other way, running as fast as I could, my Uncle Orophin was not far behind. I made a left and ran down a steep hill, hiding behind the boulder in the middle of the hill off to the side.  
  
He stopped and looked around, then decided I might have hidden behind a tree at the foot of the hill, and took off again.  
  
I made sure he was not looking, then jumped over the boulder and ran up the hill to the East. Only when I was at the top of the hill did Uncle Orophin notice me.  
  
"Hey! You sneaky little Elfling." I stuck my tongue out at him and continued East.  
  
Minutes later, I saw figures in the trees about a several yards in front of me. I slowed down a bit to try and see what they were. Next thing I knew, Uncle Orophin caught up to me faster than I could think, and shoved me down to the ground.  
  
"Got you! Not so brave now are you?" He said, pinning my arms down. "Haldir! I caught one!" My Uncle Orophin yelled to the figures up ahead.  
  
"You got the easy one!" Haldir shouted back, chasing my Uncle Rumil who was zig-zagging between the trees.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled in protest, I am not easy, hmph!  
  
"I'll help you in a minute, brother!" Uncle Orophin said, going back to wriggling me. He got some rope coiled and attached to his belt, and bound my wrists and ankles.  
  
"Now don't you move, while I go help your father catch Uncle Rumil." My Uncle Orophin said, talking to me as though I were a small Elfing. I scowled at him, and he smiled, then, took off.  
  
I sat there for a while, trying to undo the ropes, but it was hopeless. Giving up, I lay down and stared at the blue sky. Clouds drifted past, and I tried to make out shapes.  
  
What seemed like an eternity but was only 15 minutes passed, and I was starting to get really bored. I heard a noise behind some trees, and looked, then the noise came up behind me, and I turned there. "Hello?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Psst, it's me." A voice came from behind the nearest cedar tree, and a head poked out.  
  
"They still haven't caught you?" I asked.  
  
Uncle Rumil shook his head and glanced around.  
  
Suddenly we heard voices from the West; it was my father and Uncle Orophin.  
  
Uncle Rumil automatically scrambled up the tree, and waited.  
  
"Good girl, you have not moved since I left you." My Uncle Orophin said, patting my head as though I were a dog.  
  
I snapped at him, and he withdrew.  
  
"Bad girl. I suppose we will have to teach you to be good." Haldir said.  
  
I growled at him, and narrowed my eyes. "Have you seen your Uncle Rumil?" Asked my Uncle Orophin.  
  
I glanced up into the trees at my Uncle Rumil, he had started climbing from one tree to another. "Yes, I did." I replied.  
  
"Where did he go?" Asked my father.  
  
"I'm not telling you, unless you untie me." I said, sticking my nose up in the air.  
  
"Fine. But no funny stuff, you have to help us find Rumil if we untie you." My Uncle Orophin said, bending down to untie my ropes.  
  
Once my bonds were gone, I stood up.  
  
"So which way did he go?" Haldir asked again.  
  
"That way." I said pointing in the exact opposite direction my Uncle Rumil really had gone.  
  
They both turned to look.  
  
"We missed him." Said Uncle Orophin.  
  
Taking advantage of their lack of attention towards me, I turned around and ran through the trees.  
  
"Hey! By the Valar, I knew untying her was a bad idea!" Haldir shouted.  
  
I looked back and to see them both pursuing me.  
  
Suddenly my Uncle Rumil jumped out of a tree, startling me a bit, and ran alongside me.  
  
"Follow me, I know where to go." He said, turning to the North.  
  
I followed him, just being able to keep up with his strides. "How much further?" I asked a few minutes later.  
  
"I do not know. I think we're lost. I cannot find what I was looking for."  
  
We ran up a hill, but it did not have a steep slope on the other side.  
  
I stopped just before falling off a cliff into the waterfall pool in the middle of our woods.  
  
Uncle Rumil grabbed a handful of my cloak to keep me from falling. "Thanks." I said.  
  
He smiled. "Don't mention it."  
  
Voices from behind interrupted us.  
  
"They are at a dead end, Orophin!" My father and Uncle Orophin started up the hill towards us.  
  
"Ha! Nowhere to go now! What then shall you do?" Shouted Uncle Orophin.  
  
Me and Uncle Rumil looked back down at the water at least 12 feet below us, then back at Haldir and Orophin, then back to the water.  
  
"Jump." Uncle Rumil said calmly.  
  
"What?" I asked, as though my ears had not heard right.  
  
"Jump." He repeated.  
  
"Are you insane?!" I yelled.  
  
My Uncle Rumil merely smiled.  
  
"Oh no." I whined, of course he was insane!  
  
My Uncle Orophin and Haldir drew closer and closer, until they were only a few feet from us.  
  
"Now! Youngest first!" My Uncle Rumil shouted.  
  
I hesitated, and he got impatient. Uncle Rumil grabbed my arm and jumped, dragging me along with him.  
  
I screamed and soon after hit the water. It was cold, and I thought I'd never be warm again.  
  
When I surfaced, my Uncle Rumil was waiting for me at the side of the pond, ringing water out of his cloak and hair.  
  
I ducked under the water and swam to the edge. The water was refreshing, and I lifted myself out onto the ground. "That was nice." I said.  
  
"What the jump or the water?" Uncle Rumil asked. "The water, I am no longer over heated." I replied, starting to ring out my own cloak and hair.  
  
"I think I liked the jumping." He said with a smile.  
  
I shook my head and looked up at the top of the cliff we had jumped from.  
  
"What are you trying to do, Rumil?! Kill our niece?!" Yelled my Uncle Orophin.  
  
"No." My Uncle Rumil called back. "I was merely showing her an escape route."  
  
"Well do not think it is over that easily." Haldir called down to us, and he and Uncle Orophin turned to go back down the hill.  
  
"I do not feel like running anymore. Why do we not let them 'teach us a lesson' whatever that might be, and go about our daily business." I said, as my Uncle Rumil stood to start running again.  
  
"Come now, do not turn into Haldir on me. What happened to the other side of me that did not give up?" He said, sounding more like he was pleading.  
  
I hesitated. "Come on, we always stuck together through to the end when we started something like this, since you were three." Uncle Rumil held out a hand for me.  
  
"Well.fine." I said, smiling. Indeed we did always stick together right through till the end when we played a practical joke on someone, even if it meant serious trouble; do not forget the little incident about the 100,000 Orcs. I took his hand, and he helped me up, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Shouting came from somewhere behind the waterfall. "Come on." My Uncle Rumil said. And we took off through the forest, heading North.  
  
Soon the city of Caras Galadhon loomed on the horizon.  
  
"What do we do now?" I asked. "We cannot enter the city, we are supposed to be on duty."  
  
My Uncle Rumil looked back to make sure my Uncle Orophin and my father were not near. "Well, we could always just hide behind something and wait for your father and Uncle Orophin to show up, and go the wrong way."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. The only plan we have, so, let us go." I said.  
  
We hid in a large den behind a tree and waited.  
  
"This is getting boring. Can we not just call it tie and go?" I asked. Uncle Rumil gave me a stern look.  
  
"Together till the end remember?" He said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Well, couldn't we at least give them a hint as to where we are, just to speed this up a bit?"  
  
Uncle Rumil thought for a second. "Perhaps. You yell out to them." He stated.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you are the one who wishes for this to speed up." Uncle Rumil smiled, and motioned for me to stand up.  
  
"Fine." I stood up and yelled. "Ada! Uncle Orophin! What is taking so long? I thought you were going to teach us a lesson!" I sat back down, Uncle Rumil was in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Way to disrespect their authority." He said.  
  
"You wanted me to catch their attention, so I caught their attention." Uncle Rumil was about to reply, when Haldir's voice came ringing over the hill.  
  
"Well, they have most likely gone to the West. Let us go." He said to Uncle Orophin.  
  
We waited until we were positive Haldir and Uncle Orophin had gone, then, slowly came out from our hiding place. Me and Uncle Rumil turned East, laughing.  
  
"Ha! They are too easy to fool." My Uncle Rumil jeered, starting more to skip rather than walk.  
  
He started to sing a song he used to sing to me when I was young, it was my favourite.  
  
"An Elven-maid there was of old, a shining star by day; her mantle white was hemmed with gold, her shoes of silver-grey." My Uncle Rumil began, while I started to skip alongside him. "Join in the tale. You should know it by now." He said.  
  
"A star was bound upon her brows, a light was on her hair as sun upon golden boughs in Lórien the fair." I continued.  
  
Uncle Rumil joined in the next verse so we sang the rest in unison.  
  
"Her hair was long, her limbs were white, and fair she was and free; and in the wind she went as light as leaf of linden-tree. Beside the falls of Nimrodel, by water clear and cool, her voice as falling silver fell into the shining pool. Where now she wanders none can tell, in sunlight or in shade; for lost of yore was Nimrodel and in the mountains strayed. The elven-ship in haven grey beneath the mountain-lee awaited her for many a day beside the roaring sea. A wind by night in Northern lands arose, and loud it cried and drove the ship from elven strands across the streaming tide. When dawn came dim the land was lost, the mountains sinking grey, beyond the heaving waved that tossed their plumes of blinding spray. Amroth beheld the fading shore now low beyond the smell, and cursed the faithless ship that bore Him far from Nimrodel, of old he was an Elven-King, a Lord of tree and glen, when golden were the boughs in spring in fair Lothlórien. From helm to sea they saw him leap, like arrow from the string, and dive into the water deep, a mew upon the wing. The wind was in his flowing hair, the foam about him shone; afar they saw him strong and fair go riding like a swan. But from the West has come no word and on Hither Shore no tidings Elven-folk have heard of Amroth evermore."  
  
We finished singing, and started to laugh. This was fun, singing tales and dancing.  
  
"I wonder where Amroth is now." I said, spinning in circles with my Uncle Rumil, staring up at the sky.  
  
"Who knows," He replied. "It was thousands of years ago. For all we know he is not even on Middle-Earth."  
  
Suddenly a figure came leaping out of the trees and jumped on top of Uncle Rumil, pinning him to the ground. I stopped spinning, and looked down. Uncle Orophin was struggling to keep my squirming Uncle Rumil down.  
  
Before I had time to react, another figure jumped out of the bushes, and pinned me to the ground as well. I looked up into my father's grinning face.  
  
"How is this possible? We heard for ourselves you two were headed West." Uncle Rumil said.  
  
"It was a trap, and you fell for it. Not so conniving now, are you, brother?" Said Uncle Orophin.  
  
"And you both made it easier for us to find you by singing that tale we know so well." Haldir said, his smile full of mockery at our mistakes.  
  
"Don't make me kick you." I growled.  
  
Haldir laughed at me, and looked up at Uncle Orophin. "Did you hear that, brother? She says she'll kick me." He mused, and My Uncle Orophin joined in the laughing.  
  
"Go ahead, Halkira. Get him where it really hurts for me!" My Uncle Rumil shouted. I tried to kick, but my legs were held down.  
  
Uncle Orophin and Haldir continued to mock our mistake, and I noticed my father's grip lessening.  
  
I broke free, and pushed him aside, jumping on my Uncle Orophin's back. "Get off him!" I yelled, pounding on his back with my fists. "Let go of Uncle Rumil!" I started to try and pull him away from my Uncle Rumil, but he merely laughed at my efforts, making me madder.  
  
"Come on, Halkira! You can do it! Remember that trick I taught you?! About your Uncle Orophin's weak spot?!" Uncle Rumil shouted from underneath Orophin.  
  
Haldir merely watched this scene from afar with amusement.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about that!" I exclaimed. I poked the nape of my Uncle Orophin's neck, and he cried out.  
  
"Don't! That hurts!" He yelled. I maintained pressure at the base of his neck, and eventually had him rolling on the ground.  
  
Uncle Rumil laughed and jumped up to his feet again. "Alright. That's two points for Halkira. Let's go."  
  
"It is still not over." Said a voice from behind, we turned to see my father leaning against a tree, with his arms crossed.  
  
"Oh yes it is." My Uncle Rumil said, grabbing my arm and starting to walk away.  
  
Haldir whistled, and suddenly all the other Elves jumped out of trees, right in front of us. "You got everyone involved in this?" I asked, turning back to my father.  
  
He nodded, then, smiled. "I'd say they are a much better army than your little Elfling friends."  
  
"What shall you do now, brother?" Asked Uncle Rumil.  
  
"Well, I would say I shall first have you two tied to trees. And you, Rumil, shall be pelted by acorns in the, ahem. And. what else, Orophin?" Haldir said.  
  
My Uncle Orophin smiled wickedly. "How about we leave them out all night? And the Elfling should be tickled to death as well." He added. There was silence for a while.  
  
"Any other ideas?" Asked Haldir.  
  
My Uncle Rumil raised his hand. "Uh, I have an idea. . RUN!!!!" He yelled, pulling me along Southward since all other escape options were closed.  
  
"What is your problem?" I asked, while we fled from the larger band of elves. "Two, against 20?!"  
  
"I would rather put up a fight than go quietly." Uncle Rumil panted, pushing forward.  
  
We kept running and near the edge of the forest, were caught.  
  
"Release the net!" Called Uncle Orophin.  
  
We looked up, an Elf in the tree held a rope attached to a net hanging between two trees. He smiled and pulled at the rope. Before we had time to run away, the net fell on us, and we became tangled. Though we continued to struggle, it was hopeless. All the Elves circled us, and we gave up.  
  
"Together till the end, alright." My Uncle Rumil whispered.  
  
I nodded. "Yep, together till the end. Whatever end." I added.  
  
"Why are you all on my brothers' sides?" Asked Uncle Rumil.  
  
"Because you two have caused enough trouble in these woods. And we all have not had the chance to punish you personally for telling the city 100,000 Orcs were coming here." Said one of the Elves named Nilfalath.  
  
Me and Uncle Rumil both groaned. "Brace yourself," He said to me. "We are in for quite a night. Why did we tell that kid Orcs were coming." My Uncle Rumil pulled at his hair in frustration.  
  
The party of Elves carried us, still tangled in the net, Northwards Somewhere in the woods they tied me and my Uncle Rumil to a large cedar tree.  
  
"We are going to die, are we not?" I asked.  
  
"Halkira, I do not know. I just want you to promise you will last the night with me." My Uncle Rumil replied.  
  
"I promise, Uncle Rumil."  
  
The cheering of the Elves faded.  
  
"Let the acorn toss begin!" Haldir called.  
  
The sun was now setting and by the time the sky turned dark, my Uncle Rumil was groaning in pain.  
  
"Will you live?" I inquired.  
  
He started whimpering. "Kill me now, please." Uncle Rumil replied, his voice rather high, and he sounded as though were ready to cry.  
  
"Just hang in there, Uncle Rumil." I said. "It will all be over soon."  
  
Five Elves including my Uncle Orophin advanced on me. "This should be fun." He grinned. And for the next 10 minutes I was tickled and tortured mentally until I thought life was not worth living anymore.  
  
"You both will be staying out here tonight for night duty, no sleeping. The Captain of the Night Patrol group will make sure of that." Haldir said, and they all left for Caras Galadhon, leaving me and Uncle Rumil tied to the tree.  
  
It took a while, but I managed to wriggle out of my ropes, and proceeded to untie my Uncle.  
  
He looked as though he was about to pass out, and I quickly discarded his bonds.  
  
Uncle Rumil stumbled a bit, then, bent over, holding his stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick. That hurt so much." He grumbled.  
  
"Will you be alright?" I asked.  
  
My Uncle Rumil groaned in reply. "Halkira, I do not think you will be getting any cousins by me." He finally managed to say.  
  
"I was not expecting any." I grinned menacingly.  
  
"Watch it." My Uncle Rumil said drowsily, pointing a threatening finger at me. And with that he collapsed on the ground, groaning with agony.  
  
"Umm, do you need help getting up?" I asked.  
  
"No, no, I just need to writhe on the ground for a few minutes and curse my brothers. Then I'll need help." My Uncle Rumil said.  
  
He started rolling around on the ground, using words I never thought even existed to describe my father and Uncle Orophin. Never the less, his name- calling made me laugh.  
  
"Finished yet?" I said through laughs.  
  
"Yes. I actually feel a lot better now that I have called your Uncle Orophin an Orc kissing Dwarf loving good for nothing potato head." Uncle Rumil said, jumping to his feet as though he had just had a good night's rest.  
  
I laughed, of course Uncle Orophin was not any of these things, but it was still funny for the moment it lasted.  
  
"Well, at least it is all over. Who ever thought a simple joke could turn into something like that." Said my Uncle Rumil.  
  
I gave him a sceptic look and he spoke again. "Ah, yes: The Orc thing. But this joke was not nearly as drastic, all we did was throw acorns."  
  
I shook my head and started walking to the East.  
  
"Let us sing songs and tales to pass the time, not to mention try to stay awake." My Uncle Rumil insisted.  
  
"Fine. You start." I said.  
  
He thought for a second then started to sing, I soon after joined in.  
  
Sing all ye joyful, now sing all together! The wind's in the tree-top, the wind's in the heather; The stars are in blossom, the moon is in flower, And bright are the windows of Night in her tower  
  
Dance all ye joyful, now dance all together! Soft is the grass, and let foot be like feather! The river is silver, the shadows are fleeting; Merry is May-time, and merry our meeting.  
  
Sing we now softly, and dreams let us weave him! Wind him in slumber and there let us leave him! The wanderer sleepeth. Now soft be his pillow! Lullaby! Lullaby! Alder and Willow! Sigh no more Pine, till the wind of the morn! Fall Moon! Dark be the land! Hush! Hush! Oak, Ash, and Thorn! Hushed be all water, till dawn is at hand!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And there it is, (finally) the fourth chapter. PLZ REVIEW PEOPLE!! Tell me what u thought. I thought that this chapter was a bit too silly, but I want your opinion.HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!! 


	5. For every action there is a consequence ...

Chapter 5 - For every action there is a consequence :: June, 3018  
  
Later in the night, we built a fire, and Uncle Rumil told me tales of old.  
  
"You have learned of Bilbo Baggins. Have you not?" He asked me.  
  
"Yes. Just recently." I replied.  
  
"Well, I learned a song that was created on their journey." He smiled.  
  
"Do you jest?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"No I do not. I honestly did, from Bilbo Baggins himself." My Uncle Rumil said. I continued to eye him, and he finally gave in. "Fine, maybe I did not learn it from Bilbo Baggins himself, but I did learn the song. It goes like this:  
  
'Farewell we call to hearth from hall! Though wind may blow and rain may fall, We must away ere break of day Far over wood and mountain tall.  
  
To Rivendell, where Elves yet dwell In glades beneath the misty fell, Through moor and waste we ride in haste, And whither then we cannot tell.  
  
With foes ahead, behind us dread, Beneath the sky shall be our bed, Until at last our toil be passed, Our journey done, our errand sped.  
  
We must away! We must away! We ride before the break of day!'  
  
"Interesting." I said. "I did not know Dwarves and Hobbits could ride."  
  
"Oh yes they can! Though they do require much aid to mount." Uncle Rumil laughed at the last comment, and I smiled and looked into the fire.  
  
Uncle Rumil started talking about Dwarves and I just nodded every now and then, though I was not listening.  
  
I watched the fire crackling, the flames dancing and occasional burning ashes spat out of the heart of the fire. For some reason, the rest of the world went mute, and I started to hear whispers in my head, I could not understand the language. I became entranced by the fire, the red flames' dancing seemed to hypnotize me, and the whispers became louder. I started to see something in the heart of the fire, and it finally jumped out at me, the whispers now becoming voices: The Eye of Sauron.  
  
I screamed and fell off the log I was sitting on. The voices stopped and the world came back to normal. I lay there, breathing heavily, my heart beating faster than normal. My eyes were wide open, staring at the starlit sky.  
  
Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm. I jumped, and scrambled to sit up again.  
  
"Halkira, relax, it is only me." My Uncle Rumil said softly.  
  
My breathing slowed down, but my breath was shaky when I breathed out. "I saw it in the fire again, but with voices in my head. The language, I did not understand it." I stuttered.  
  
"What are you talking about? I think you are ill." My Uncle Rumil said, placing his hand on my forehead. "You are burning up. You may be coming down with a fever. Here have some water." He offered me a water bottle, but I shook my head. "You need it. Come now, do not make me give the water to you as though you were a baby."  
  
I shook my head again, and Uncle Rumil moved closer. "Are you so sick that you may not use your common sense? You have not had water since this morning. You need it, even more so now because you have come down with a fever."  
  
I shook my head yet again, and he grabbed me so I couldn't go anywhere, he put the water bottle up to my lips, but I kept them shut tight. "I am not trying to give you poison. Open up. Would you listen to me? I sound as though I'm trying to feed a baby. I will not tell you again: open up." My Uncle Rumil said.  
  
Again I shook my head. "Fine. I was hoping it would not have to come to this but it is your own fault." He pinched my nose so the only alternative to get air would be to breathe through my mouth.  
  
I held my breath for as long as I could, which was not very long. Within 40 seconds, I opened my mouth to draw breath.  
  
Right after I had taken a breath, My Uncle Rumil put the spout of the water bottle between my teeth, and poured the water down my throat, releasing the pinch on my nose so I could breathe through that airway while I drank.  
  
After I swallowed five gulps of water, Uncle Rumil seemed satisfied, and replaced the cap on the water bottle.  
  
"You stay here, I am going to get a midnight snack for us. Maybe that will help you." I nodded, then, started to shiver though it was fairly warm.  
  
My Uncle Rumil strained his eyes as though confused, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. "Another symptom of the fever. Here, you need to stay warm." He finally said, after apprehension dawned on him. Uncle Rumil got a travelling blanket from his bag, and put it around my shoulders. "If anything goes wrong, whistle. And stay close to the fire."  
  
I shook my head violently.  
  
"Oh, right. Well, close your eyes if you have to." My Uncle Rumil said.  
  
"Alright." I replied, moving closer to the fire, shutting my eyes, as I settled myself.  
  
"I will be back soon." I heard my Uncle Rumil take off into the trees.  
  
It was quiet, almost eerie, when I was alone. And I opened my eyes to look around. When they fell on the fire I shut my eyes again.  
  
After a while I felt sleep take over me, I tried to fight it, but I was too tired. Next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by my Uncle Rumil.  
  
"What are you doing? We are forbidden to rest." He said, forcing me to sit up.  
  
"I was not sleeping. I was resting my eyes." I replied.  
  
"No, you were sleeping I could tell." My Uncle Rumil said, throwing me a bundle of grapes.  
  
I caught them and stared at him. "How did you get these?" I asked.  
  
"Vines. Growing up the side of the walls around Caras Galadhon." He replied, popping one of the grapes in his mouth.  
  
"I did not know grapes grew in our woods." I said, looking over the bundle of grapes in my hand.  
  
"Lots of fruits grow in our woods. Try them, they are safe to eat." My Uncle Rumil said, sitting down beside me.  
  
I plucked one of the red grapes from its stem and popped it in my mouth. It was sweet, and I realized I was actually quite hungry.  
  
"See? I was right. Was I not? I am always right." Said Uncle Rumil.  
  
I smiled, and ate another grape. "Do not speak too fully of yourself. Too much self-confidence is not good. You could turn into a snob, oh wait a second. I am too late, you already are a snob." Silence lasted about three seconds.  
  
"Alright, that's it." Uncle Rumil said, jumping on top of me.  
  
I screamed, then, started laughing while he tickled me. "I'm a snob, am I? You won't be getting any cousins by me will you?" Uncle Rumil shouted.  
  
"Get off me. Or I'll tell your girlfriend you are cheating on her!" I answered.  
  
"That is so not true. Take it back right now!"  
  
"I know it is not true, but I will tell her that it is so."  
  
"You little creature of Mordor! If you do tell her I am not remaining loyal to her you will never see the light of day again."  
  
"You just admitted!" I shouted.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Yes you did. You said if I tell your girlfriend you are not remaining loyal to her, I shall never see the light of day again. You did not say that you were remaining loyal." I countered.  
  
"You are confusing me." Uncle Rumil said, his face screwed up in confusion.  
  
"Never mind. The point is, if you do not get off of me I will tell your girlfriend you are cheating."  
  
"With who?"  
  
I thought for a second, then, grinned widely. "With Lady Galadriel." I smiled.  
  
Uncle Rumil gave small shriek, and jumped off immediately. "Oh please not her. You demon child!"  
  
I grinned devilishly. "Just finish your grapes. And maybe later I'll make you have some more water." My Uncle Rumil said.  
  
I glared at him, and picked my bundle of grapes up off the log I had left them: his turn to grin.  
  
**  
  
Later on, I started to feel more sick, I did not know why a vision could have such an effect on me, but Uncle Rumil was getting more and more worried by the hour.  
  
"I am quite fine." I told him.  
  
"No you're not." My Uncle Rumil would reply, tucking in loose corners of the three blankets he had piled on top of me. "You are shivering and your face is as pale as the white moon."  
  
"I am not." I said.  
  
Uncle Rumil gave me a stern look and I shrank back into the blankets. "Blankets, water and the warmth of the fire alone will not rid you of this fever. You need Willowstin." He said.  
  
"What is Willowstin?" I asked.  
  
"'Tis a plant that helps battle the fever. My mother gave it to me, your Uncle Orophin, and your father on many occasions. Now, same thing, stay near the fire, and whistle if anything happens." My Uncle Rumil said, wrapping yet another blanket around me.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Rumil." I said dryly. He annoyed me very much when he was in his more adult mood.  
  
"I should not be long, Willowstin grows very commonly in our woods." He took off into the woods again.  
  
I sighed and fidgeted with a blanket corner, staring up at the bright stars in the sky, attempting to name them all. Obviously, Eärendil was the easy one, but the others took some thinking.  
  
Indeed it did not take long for My Uncle Rumil to return with a bundle of what looked like the leaves from a Willow tree, but were the colour of red.  
  
"You look, if possible even paler than before." He said, putting the leaves in a small pot of water that was boiling in the dancing flames of the fire.  
  
"Could you tell me a tale?" I asked after he handed me a wooden cup full of the freshly brewed herb tea.  
  
My Uncle Rumil smiled, sitting down on the log beside me. "How about the tale of Gil-galad?" He said.  
  
I nodded enthusiastically, that was one of my favourite tales.  
  
My Uncle Rumil smiled again, and began to chant:  
  
Gil-galad was an Elven King. Of him the harpers sadly sing: The last whose realm was fair and free Between the Mountains and the Sea.  
  
His sword was long, his lance was keen, His shining helm afar was seen; The countless stars of heaven's field Were mirrored in his silver shield.  
  
But long ago he rode away, And where he dwelleth none can say; For into darkness fell his star In Mordor where the shadows are.  
  
". Halkira?" My Uncle Rumil asked, shaking my shoulder. "You awake?"  
  
I snapped back to the real world out of my light slumber.  
  
"You need rest. Being ill and weary are not well mixed."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Keep going." I replied.  
  
My Uncle Rumil eyed me sceptically for a second, then, continued the tale.  
  
**  
  
At about 2 in the morning, I was very tired, and Uncle Rumil had to keep shaking me awake every dozen minutes.  
  
"Halkira, you desperately need sleep. Your father will kill me if you get any sicker. I will keep watch for others in the woods while you sleep."  
  
"Fine." I agreed, I was too weary to argue.  
  
"Finally, some common-sense out of you." My Uncle Rumil said, throwing another piece of dry wood into the fire.  
  
I sat up. "If I rest, you have to tell me tales until I fall asleep." I said.  
  
"Which tale, my lady?" Uncle Rumil asked with a mock bow.  
  
I laughed. "It matters not." I replied, lying down beside him, resting my head on his bent knee like a pillow.  
  
My Uncle Rumil smiled. "We had camp outs like this when you were an Elfling." He said.  
  
"Do not bore me with tales of my childhood. Get on with a more interesting tale." I said.  
  
My Uncle Rumil shook his head. "Eärendil was a mariner that tarried in Arvernien; he built a boat of timber felled in Nimbrethil to journey in; her sails he wove of silver fair, of silver were her lanterns made, her prow was fashioned like a swan, and light upon her banners laid." He started the fairly long tale, stroking my hair, like he did when I was little.  
  
Well before the tale was over, I had drifted into sleep at the sound of my Uncle Rumil's voice.  
  
I don't know how long I was asleep before I started dreaming, but my dreams were filled with four hobbits running through a dark forest. Ringwraiths showed up, on those dark red-eyed horses. Chasing the hobbits, three have reached a ferry, one is still running. His name appears to be 'Frodo' for the three hobbits on the ferry are calling to him. A Ringwraith is on Frodo's tail, the hobbit runs as fast as he can, and jumps from the dock to the ferry. Then, I woke up.  
  
"Sun is nearly risen." Said my Uncle Rumil softly.  
  
I stirred to realize I was still lying down with my head resting on his knee. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, there was a red line on the horizon; the sun was rising.  
  
"Your locks are in disorder. I will brush out the knots and weave your hair before we depart." My Uncle Rumil said, taking out a piece of wood will thistles that served well as a brush.  
  
He sat on the log, and I sat at his feet, still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.  
  
Uncle Rumil gently took out my braids, and combed through the knots, trying his best not to hurt me.  
  
"Oww.. Owww.. Owwa." I whined.  
  
"Be quiet, I am trying my best. And Stop complaining, it needs to be done sooner or later." He said, brushing the locks that hung in my face into a bundle, and leaving some hair to hang at the sides of my face. He brushed through the bundle, then braided it loosely, tying a string around the end to keep it in.  
  
"That should do for now, at least your father won't be boasting about tradition."  
  
I nodded in comprehension, and pushed some of my hair behind my pointed ears.  
  
We gathered all our things, poured water on the fire and left.  
  
"How is your fever?" My Uncle Rumil asked.  
  
"I do not feel as ill as last night. I should be fine today."  
  
When we reached Caras Galadhon, shouting could be heard from the heart of the city. We stopped dead in our tracks to listen.  
  
"How could you leave her out there, Haldir! Anything could have happened! I am deeply disappointed in you! I thought you were more intelligent than that!" A She- Elf's voice sounded.  
  
"Your mother." My Uncle Rumil whispered.  
  
We bolted in through the gates, and ran up the trees.  
  
"And Orophin, of all respected Elves! I would never have guessed! Your actions yesterday were very immature and not safe at all!" My mother's voice continued, I suppose my Uncle Orophin was there as well.  
  
We reached the foot of the stairs, paused for a second, listening to Mirlocko scream at my father and Uncle Orophin.  
  
Then, we walked up the stairs as casually as ever.  
  
When my mother saw us she stopped right in mid sentence, and rushed over to me.  
  
"Oh, Halkira thank god you are alright." She said, kissing my cheek, then turning back to my father. "I am going to kill you." Back to me. "I was so worried."  
  
Mirlocko then went to my Uncle Rumil and hugged him. "I was so afraid something bad might have happened to you both."  
  
"We are fine, Mirlocko. Thank you for your concerns." My Uncle Rumil said.  
  
"Did you two get any sleep last night?" We were all silent.  
  
"Well, did you?" My mother asked again.  
  
I glanced at my father, who was looking at the ground, and Mirlocko saw this.  
  
"Haldir?" She asked turning to him. "Is there something you have not told me?"  
  
My father hesitantly shifted his gaze up to my mother, and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. "I-." He finally managed to croak, but then fell silent again.  
  
"Haldir, speak." My mother said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
My father nudged my Uncle Orophin in the ribs. "You tell her." He mumbled.  
  
"Why? It was your idea. You tell her" Uncle Orophin replied.  
  
"No, it was your idea, you tell her."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"That is enough!" My mother yelled, shutting them both up. "Haldir, since Orophin seems to think this; whatever that might be, was your idea, I want you to tell me." Mirlocko said, her staring at my father with that 'I want an explanation' look.  
  
"Alright, fine. We told them they could not sleep while they were out there as part of punishment for their actions." My father finally blurted out.  
  
"Haldir!!" My mother shrieked. "Never, have I heard of such, such, careless behaviour. And towards your own daughter! And brother!"  
  
"They deserved it." My Uncle Orophin chipped in.  
  
Mirlocko gave him a look that could kill, and returned to me and Uncle Rumil. "Oh, you poor things. No duty for you this day. You will stay here and make up for the sleep you both lost. Anything you need, anything at all, I will be nearby, just call." My mother said, ushering us further into the comfort of my family's dwelling.  
  
"But what do we tell the others?" Haldir asked.  
  
"You tell them the truth, Haldir of Lórien." My mother replied, pointing a threatening finger at him. "You tell them that you made Rumil and Halkira stay up all night, and for that they will be resting here all day. They both shall return to duty tomorrow."  
  
My father opened his mouth to argue, but my mother hushed him. "Do not try me! It is your own fault. Now go! Both of you, out!" My mother said, ushering them to the stairs.  
  
I heard my father mutter to my Uncle Orophin: "They already know what happened last night anyways."  
  
She again, turned to us. "First let's get you out of those filthy cloaks." Mirlocko stated, hurrying into the house, soon coming back out with clean pyjamas.  
  
"Really, Mirlocko, you need not go to all this trouble." My Uncle Rumil said.  
  
"None sense, you have been treated poorly, and need to relax as best as you can." My mother replied, tossing a pair of pyjamas at him.  
  
Uncle Rumil caught them, and gave me a helpless glance.  
  
"Now, both of you, in the house, get changed." Mirlocko said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!PLZ READ!!!!!!!!!  
  
sorry it took me so long 2 post this chapter!!! Jeez, u must hate me! Well, MERRY X-MAS anyways. Actually Christmas is what saved this story. my mom got me the extended version of TTT 4 x-mas, and in watching it got a great idea 4 this story! sadly, though, it won't turn up 4 quite a few chapters. I'll give u a clue though, I got an idea 4 Halkira falling in love with some1 ^^ it's a human, that's ur other clue cause I'm feelin generous right now. So, I opened the documents in which I kept the scattered parts of this story, (they've probably been collecting dust) and I decided to keep posting the chapters I wrote a while ago. I realized that this part with her uncles and such sort of drags on, but I'm too lazy 2 cut stuff out right now. But I promise after I'm done dragging (it might even be over after the next chapter) the story's plot is gonna get really good. I promise!! I've done loads of research on the timeline and stuff of the war of the ring and a lot of good stuff will be coming soon. I'm trying my best 2 make this intertwine with the actual story (and movie). So the little surprise I told u about won't come till somewhere around the time of ROTK, it's the only way Halkira and this certain human (no it's not Aragorn, he's Arwen's lolz ^^) can meet according 2 the original story ^_~ I don't wanna be 1 of those ppl who totally screws up tolkien's brilliant writing, so I promise I'll try my best to make this work out. ^^  
  
don't 4 get 2 review, plz, it would be much appreciated and, hey, IT'S CHRISTMAS! Lol again, MERRY X-MAS 2 ALL!!!!!!! 


	6. Is the world still safe :: September 22n...

As usual, elvish translations r at the end of the chapter. And thanx 2 my reviewers:  
  
*el chepo (don't worry, I won't reveal ur true identity lol ^^) *Arianna (thanx 4 all ur comments) *Silcawen Uvanimor-dreamingfifi *Marissa03 (it's been so much fun talking on msn ^^ and don't worry, u'll get ideas 4 ur story ^_~ thanx 4 all the support, girl!) *Adelianna (my good friend and older sister I never had ^^ thanx 4 ur support, 2)  
  
Chapter 6 - Is the world still safe? September 22nd, 3018  
  
The sky was grey and billowing clouds loomed overhead, the air thick and humid, on this day in late August. Even a mere man would be able to sense that rain was on it's way sometime that day.  
  
As usual, despite the weather, I headed out for duty with my father.  
  
"The storm is beginning to draw near. You stay here while I go back to the city to get a tarp for us." Haldir said, jumping down from the tree.  
  
I shivered and pulled my cloak tighter around me. Even though it was humid, cold wind blew and chilled me.  
  
Suddenly I began to hear noises from the south-western part of the woods. I got down to investigate.  
  
After a dozen minutes, I finally reached the borders of the forest. I looked out, nothing seemed to be there, and the noises had ceased. Taking one last suspicious look, I turned to go back.  
  
But just as I had turned, I met the ugly face of an Orc. The rotting flesh seemed to hang off them, and they smelled dreadful.  
  
I drew out my sword as it made to strike me. More came, and I would not be able to continue this, I needed aid.  
  
Fear gripped me like a demon holding onto its prey until they fall into darkness. I grew very weary as the battle progressed, my sword arm was beginning to ache, and my sword was covered in the foul sour smell of Orc blood. It took all my effort just to lift up my sword.  
  
The Orcs knew I was growing weary too, so they hit me with all they had. Suddenly, some archers appeared, so I had to fight, while dodging arrows, would I ever live to tell this tale? When I thought it was over, and I had slain the last Orc I, put my sword in my other hand, and flexed my right.  
  
I saw another Orc; groaning, I put my sword in my right hand. I could barely move, every muscle in my body ached, but still I fought on. Abandoning the advanced moves my father had taught me over all those years, I swung my sword and killed as many as possible.  
  
An arrow whizzed by me, that one was way too close for comfort. A second arrow, however found a mark.  
  
I felt a sharp pain shoot through my left arm, and I looked down to see a black-feathered arrow right through my forearm. It hurt so bad I felt my stomach wanting to vomit. My breath was heavy from the pain, and unfortunately, an Orc approached me. I fought wearily, leaving many spots open, not that I meant to, I was trying my best.  
  
Finally, the Orc took an open spot, and slashed my side. Such a pain I had never felt in my life. My vision was getting blurry, and I could no longer see clearly. Thinking it was the end, I sank down the ground, and closed my eyes.  
  
Before I knew anything, I passed out, though, I thought I had died. Only for a few minutes this black out lasted, but that seemed to be enough time for the Orcs to think I was dead.  
  
I rose to my feet, and stumbled into the woods again. I hissed at the pain, and groaned. Thunder had begun to rumble in the distance, and not long after came rain. Heavy rain, pouring buckets full, the water stung my wounds, but still I kept going. My hair and cloaks were soon soaked through and through, so they clung to my body.  
  
What was about over half an hour seemed like hours to me, before I finally saw some Elves in the distance. "Is that you, Halkira? You're father's been looking for you!" My Uncle Orophin called. Giving into the pain, I collapsed onto the ground, and moaned in agony. I heard my Uncles' fast footsteps approaching. I felt hands grabbing me and pulling me up to my feet.  
  
"What is it? What happened?" My Uncle Rumil asked.  
  
"Orcs. On the South Eastern border, they numbers were too great for me, I think they will return." I hissed at more pain coming from moving my side.  
  
"Come, we have to get you somewhere out of the rain." Uncle Orophin said.  
  
I nodded, not being able to speak because of the pain.  
  
They helped me to a shelter they and my father had made for rainy and snowy days. It was composed of a bough, then, covered with a tarp Haldir brought from the city.  
  
When they stumbled inside with me, my father was there.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, immediately getting up to helped them lie me down on some dry leaves. I continued to groan, I was surprised I hadn't passed out again.  
  
"She says Orcs turned up on the South Eastern border, attacked her. Lots, and they might return." My Uncle Orophin replied.  
  
"Orophin, I want you to go warn the city and have anyone wanting to fight, posted on the South border, mostly in the South East." Haldir said.  
  
"Why can't I go?" Uncle Rumil asked.  
  
"Because, they might not believe you." My father replied simply, turning his full attention to me. He lifted up my shirt under the cloak to look at my other wound. Haldir examined it for a while, before speaking. "You are fortunate that it is not fatally deep." He said.  
  
"Rumil, I want you to get some water mixed with salt and a cloth, since you are so eager to do something."  
  
My Uncle Rumil nodded, and set off out of the shelter.  
  
"First, I think we will take care of that arrow." I sat up. Haldir again examined the arrow, looking a little puzzled, then, spoke. "The only way we will get that out of there is to remove the arrow head." My father said.  
  
I whimpered, if I thought I was in pain now, it was about to get worse. My Uncle Rumil rushed in with a wooden bowl full of water and salt, and a washcloth.  
  
"Rumil, while I take care of this arrow, I want you to begin cleaning her other wound."  
  
"Yes, brother." My Uncle Rumil said, moving to my right side. While my father began removing the arrowhead, I hissed at the stinging of the salt water. He gently washed away the blood, but it still hurt very much. I started crying, silent tears streamed down my face from the agony.  
  
Once the arrowhead was removed, Uncle Rumil had finished cleaning the wound in my side, and I was preparing my self for a far worse pain. My father began to gingerly slide the arrow out of my arm. I screamed in pain, and threw back my head, crying.  
  
My Uncle Orophin had returned, and did not exactly look ready for this graphic sight to meet his eyes. It burned, oh how it burned.  
  
"It hurts, ada. It hurts." I whimpered. "I know, muin ield nin. Just be brave, like you did at that battle." Haldir replied.  
  
Uncle Orophin knelt at my side, and tried to comfort me. "Don't look." He said.  
  
I closed my eyes tight, tears still escaping my closed eyelids. I looked again, the arrow was almost fully removed. It was time for the worst; the tip of the arrow, to go through my arm. I groaned in pain, my breathing still heavy.  
  
When it was finally removed, I sighed in relief, but my wounds were still hurting, throbbing horribly and stinging. A hole in my arm; all I have to say about that is at the moment I wished the arrow were still there, filling that hole.  
  
Blood dripped from my arm, and my father took the salt water and cloth. I whimpered, not that awful water again, anything but that.  
  
"Stay calm." My father said, glancing at me, before beginning to wash the wound in my arm with salt water.  
  
It stung so bad, I think I almost passed out again.  
  
"The forces are getting ready for battle, brother." My Uncle Orophin said.  
  
"Good, I will join them soon." Haldir replied, not looking up from my arm, as he continued to wash it with the salt water.  
  
"I am coming too." I said, biting my lip to stop from screaming in pain.  
  
"No you're not. You need to stay and rest. You cannot fight with these injuries."  
  
"I can still fight." I protested.  
  
"You are weak now, and therefore much more vulnerable than an Elf in full health. You will stay, if need be, one of your Uncles will stay with you." My father said sternly.  
  
"Why can't you stay with me, ada?" I asked. "Because, I must lead the forces. Now this might be a hard decision, but which Uncle do want to stay."  
  
I cut him off quickly. "Uncle Rumil."  
  
"Alright, then. Orophin, I suppose we must prepare for battle ourselves. Rumil, I want you to wrap bandages around her wounds, it should help prevent them from getting infected. Let us go. Feel better, ield nin. " Haldir said.  
  
He and Uncle Orophin left into the woods again. The rain still poured outside, lightning flashed overhead. I sighed, and lay back down.  
  
"Can you still move your fingers?" My Uncle Rumil asked.  
  
I looked at my left arm, then, flexed my fingers painfully. "Yes, but it is difficult and painful." I replied.  
  
"Well at least the arrow did not pierce a nerve or major artery." He said, taking some wrapped bandages out of a bag.  
  
Uncle Rumil wrapped my arm first. "Oww, that's too tight." I whined.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." He said, flinching a little whenever I hissed in pain. "Stop doing that it makes me nervous."  
  
After adjusting the bandages to my liking, my Uncle Rumil proceeded to bandage the gash in my side. After it was all finished, I sighed and looked out into the rain. My arm and side ached, but I tried to ignore it.  
  
I glanced at the arrow on the ground, then, picked it up. I examined it, it was much thicker than the arrows made here. The wood was very dark as our wood was light, the feathers at the end of the arrow were raven black as ours were white. Orcs were no doubt very dark creatures. I took the arrowhead and looked at it. The metal was heavy and thick, and looked rusted in certain parts, as our arrowheads are slender and, made with a metal that looked like silver but very sharp. The black-feathered arrow was stained with my blood in certain parts, and that made me shiver.  
  
I turned the arrow over in my hands, when a small engraving caught my eye. Looking closer I couldn't quite make out what it was. I leaned so close to see, that my eyes were inches from the arrow. When the engraving suddenly dawned on me, a vision flashed before my eyes; the eye of Sauron.  
  
"What is it?" My Uncle Rumil asked, most likely noticing the sudden change in my breathing.  
  
"Nothing." I stuttered, shaking my head, staring blankly at the floor in front of me.  
  
"You've been acting very strange lately, don't think I have not noticed." My Uncle Rumil said.  
  
I looked up at him. "Your point being?" I inquired, my voice stone cold.  
  
"My point being that I want to know what is bothering you." He answered.  
  
"Maybe I don't want anyone to know." I suggested harshly.  
  
"I am your Uncle and I care for your well being, therefore I would like to know what is bothering you so I can help."  
  
"You can't help me!" I shouted suddenly.  
  
My Uncle Rumil looked a little surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"I don't want to tell anyone about it at the moment so please just leave me be." I said.  
  
"I know not why you are making such a fuss about this."  
  
I punched a bag in frustration, and cried out as the pain shot through my wounded arm, cursing. "Just leave me be, please." I said shortly before turning on my side so my back faced my Uncle Rumil, pulling the blankets up over my head.  
  
"Halkira," My Uncle Rumil began sternly, before giving up with an exasperated sigh.  
  
I closed my eyes tight in attempt to fall asleep so I would not have to speak with him any more. I listened to the sound of the raindrops on the tarp over head and the rain falling outside with the occasional low rumble of thunder.  
  
I felt warm here, dry in my blankets while the outside was damp and cold with rain, and I eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
I was awoken by the sound of feet stepping carefully over me. Rousing drowsily, I pulled off the blankets and peered up at the blurry figures. "Ada?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," My father whispered back. "Don't mind me, just go back to sleep, you need it."  
  
I was quite tired, so I replaced the blankets and closed my eyes, listening to the conversation.  
  
"You have returned earlier than I had expected." My Uncle Rumil said.  
  
"The Orcs were not many, perhaps that was because Halkira killed off most of them; she has never ceased to amaze me by her strength and will. I do not believe we have paid for the safety of our people with any lives, there are however a few wounded." I heard Uncle Orophin report.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I know not, Haldir should know, though, it was his job to count any dead, and get the wounded to the healing areas." My Uncle Orophin replied.  
  
I heard my father's voice say the names of a few Elves I did not know, but the last name dawned on me: Nilfalath.  
  
I sat upright, the wound in my side stinging, but I cared not. "Nilfalath is hurt? Where?" I asked frantically. Nilfalath had ever been a good friend to me, the thought of him being wounded terrified me.  
  
"It is not critical, he only sustained a few shallow slashes here and there." My father told me. "Never the less, they must be taken care of to prevent infection that could lead to death."  
  
"Can I go see him?" I asked pleadingly. "No, you must take care of your own wounds for the moment." Haldir replied.  
  
"But I can survive just going for a few minutes can't I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"I am in no mood to argue with you. If you wish to go, it will be your own fault if your injuries become more critical." My father said, waving me off with his hand. "But you must not go alone, Orophin will come with you, he knows the way to the tents."  
  
My Uncle Orophin helped me get to my feet, and I bit my lip to keep from whimpering with pain so I could show them I was fine.  
  
"Do you need help to walk?" He asked me once we were outside.  
  
"No." I said stubbornly. I walked as straight as I could and tried to keep posture while I was screaming in my head from the pain in my side.  
  
I could feel my Uncle Orophin eyes watching me sceptically, I think he knew I was trying to keep the pain out of my mind. I closed my eyes from the burning in my side, oh dear Valar, it hurt so much, but I must remain calm.  
  
"Are you sure you are well?" My Uncle Orophin asked as we walked nearer to the tents.  
  
"Yes," I replied as stubbornly as ever. When we got closer to the tents I could see an Elf who looked familiar lying on one of the cots. I hurried towards him. "Nilfalath?" I asked. He opened his eyes. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, just tired. What are you doing here? Compared to mine your wounds are much more critical, or so I heard from your father." Nilfalath said.  
  
"Where are your wounds?"  
  
"They are very shallow almost mere scratches and scrapes. One on my arm, my leg and near my neck." I gasped.  
  
"The Orc was going for your neck! It could have killed you!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well, it didn't, I'm here now aren't I? Enough fuss about me, show me your wounds." Nilfalath said.  
  
"An arrow through my arm here," I showed him my forearm that was bandaged.  
  
"Let's see, just take off the bandages for a few seconds." He insisted.  
  
I unwrapped the bandages a bit so he could see the arrow wound.  
  
Nilfalath took a sharp intake of breath. "Ouch, that must have hurt a lot."  
  
"It did, but not nearly as much as it hurt to take the arrow out." I replied.  
  
"What about the other wound?" Nilfalath asked.  
  
"And I got a pretty deep slash in my side. Father says I am lucky the Orc did not strike harder, or the wound would have been fatally deep."  
  
"Sounds like you took quite a beating." Nilfalath stated.  
  
I laughed. "I am just glad to still be alive, I thought I was going to die, I was so scared."  
  
"About that; I have heard tidings that you actually killed off over half the Orcs we had to fight. I think they said it was about 70 strong Orcs." Nilfalath said, obviously wanting me to tell him if this was true.  
  
"I know not how many Orcs I killed, I was just trying to stay alive." I answered.  
  
"Your father said he counted the dead Orcs in the field you were fighting on before we went to get rid of the rest. Haldir said he estimated at least 70. And there were no more than 60 Orcs left, camping on the outskirts of the forest." Nilfalath continued.  
  
"So?" I asked, feeling a little sheepish on this subject.  
  
"So?!" Nilfalath repeated. "So? Halkira, at least 70 Orcs, dead on your account, only your account, you had no aid, and you were unprepared, only armed with your sword. I think that says something about you. You are not the average Elf-maiden."  
  
"That's because I'm not an Elf-maiden. I am the Assistant March Warden of our home, a fierce fighter, and I happen to be female. That is all." I replied.  
  
"No, that is not all. I doubt a strong male as trained in the arts as you would not have had much of a chance against that many strong cross-breeds. You are very special, I have had a feeling you were for years." Nilfalath smiled at me.  
  
I blushed deeply; I did not like having this much attention drawn to me, as flattering as it was.  
  
"Come, your father granted you leave from rest for only a few minutes, I believe you have had well over a few." My Uncle Orophin said.  
  
"Farewell, mellon-nîn. May your brave injuries heal without difficulty." Nilfalath said to me.  
  
I bid him farewell as well, and followed my Uncle Orophin out of the tents. The pain of walking was still excrutiating, but I tried my best to keep a straight face.  
  
I collapsed on the floor of the shelter gratefully, and sighed. "You alright?" My Uncle Rumil asked.  
  
"Yes, ofcourse I am. My-my. my feet just hurt from walking all that way, that's all." I made up an excuse. I mentally kicked myself 'Yeah right, Ada's going to believe that,' I thought to myself.  
  
As predicted, my father raised an eyebrow at me and glanced out side of the shelter. "The tents look pretty close to me." He commented.  
  
"Yeah, well." I trailed off.  
  
"Stop trying to hide your pain, you are not doing yourself any good." Haldir stated. "Now tell me the truth."  
  
"But." I protested and trailed off again. There was no point keeping to act up now. I writhed on the ground, and moaned in pain. "Alright, fine. It hurts! Like a thousand knives piercing my flesh! Help!" I moaned.  
  
"Halkira, the last thing we need right now, is a drama queen. So for the love of the Valar, quit it." My Uncle Rumil said.  
  
I glared at him. "I am not dramatizing." I answered.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "You're not dramatizing, and Orcs are the most beautiful creatures on earth. I'm not going to buy that." My Uncle Rumil said.  
  
I growled at him.  
  
"Rumil, stop provoking her, she needs rest, not more injuries." My Uncle Orophin said.  
  
"Sorry," Uncle Rumil answered sarcastically.  
  
"You will be sore for a few days, there is nothing I can do, you will just have to keep your wounds clean and rest." My father said.  
  
"But I can still go out for duty right?" I asked hopefully.  
  
My father thought for a minute with a doubtful face. "Maybe, you should be able to walk by tomorrow without pain, but we will see what your mother says. I think we should be going home by now." He said.  
  
My father moved to help me up.  
  
Once we got home, my mother exploded, she was so mad at my father, I thought she would never speak to him again.  
  
Mother says she doesn't want me to continue guarding the woods because it is too dangerous, but I refused to give it up, and nor did my father. He knew keeping my home safe was important to me so he would not let Mirlocko take away what I loved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*ada: dad/daddy/papa etc. *muin ield nin: my dear daughter *ield nin: my daughter (u shoulda guessed that 1!) 


	7. The School Days :: September 23rd, 3018

Chapter 7 - The School Days :: September 23rd, 3018  
  
"Oh, does the poor princess have a scratch? Is that why everyone is waiting on her hand and foot, while she stays home?" Morwen teased, as I walked through Caras Galadhon with my father the next day.  
  
Since I was injured, both my mother and father insisted I stay home, and Haldir decided to take a day off, leaving the role of Captain to Orophin for the day.  
  
I growled at her. "I would rather be out in the woods than at home, you know that." I hissed.  
  
"You would not be Assistant March Warden had you been the daughter of another." Morwen commented snidely.  
  
"Yes I would." I answered stubbornly.  
  
"No you wouldn't, look how weak you are. A few scratches and you are spent for the week." I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"A few scratches?" I asked, I unraveled the bandage around my arm to show her the hole crusted with dried blood. I distinctly saw her flinch at first glance, but she sooned regained her snobby posture. "A thick Orc arrow through my arm is a scratch?"  
  
"Yes, I would have easily been able to recouperate." Morwen replied. "You are simply weak."  
  
"Weak?" I repeated angrily. "Say that again to me when you have to face dozens of strong Uruks alone on the South Western borders. Say that again to me when you have to keep fighting for your life with an arrow through your arm. Say that to me again when you get slashed in the side and pass out. Say that again to me when." I was cut off.  
  
"You are weak." Morwen hissed.  
  
I raised my arm to strike her in my fury, but my father stopped me. "Violence is not the answer. Let Morwen think what she wants, you already know what she says is not true, so why do you care?" My father said. He was right. I turned around to leave after casting one last glare Morwen's way.  
  
"You are weak!" Morwen called after me.  
  
"If I am weak, Morwen, then you are as helpless as a blind puppy," I answered over my shoulder. I heard her growl in frustration. I was proud of myself for standing up to her and winning the fight without trouble. Much unlike a did years ago.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* :: 3008 Morwen and I have been arch rivals since that first day of school, I'm not quite sure why, I think I just had a bad feeling about her from the beginning. In Caras Galadhon, school is offered if parents want to educate their children from ages 4-12. My father sent me to school once I was 4 years of age, and I was taken out at the age of 10 once I decided I wanted to guard the woods with my father.  
  
I was not exactly a very good student. I got in trouble a lot not just fights but my homework was often not completed. I would be very absent minded during History save when we were learning about great battles, but after that, I would slip back into my own thoughts in boredom. I was a little more attentive, however, in Languages, I found the cultures interesting but homework for this subject was still rarely completed. The only subject, I remember, that I actually enjoyed was Weaponry. To me this was somewhat like play time, we practiced archery, fencing and other arts. The only thing that annoyed me about it was that we had to wear a lot of safety equiptment since this was after all, school.  
  
Notes from the teacher was a regular almost every day. They mostly said things like: 'I am a little worried about Halkira, she does not pay attention in History class and her homework is almost never completed.' Notes about fights (verbal fights, screaming, yelling, arguing) were only sent home every other month. I had trouble keeping my anger in, especially since some of the other Elflings teased me about all the times I get in trouble by the teacher.  
  
My father would tell me that I needed to meditate more and concentrate on keeping my anger in, I was a child! I did not have time for such things. My regular schedule of the school days would be, school, lunch, recess, more classes, another recess, more classes, note from teacher, then home. I would have to wait for my ada to get home from duty, then as soon as he'd walk in the door, I would shove the note into his hands. Haldir would glance at the note then look down at me. "Not another note, Halkira." He would say with disappoitment in his voice. I would nod my head. "Go on up to your room and get ready for bed, I'll sign the note and put it in your school bag." My father would sigh, walking to get a quill pen from the table in the hall.  
  
My mother wasn't exactly pleased either with all the notes I brought home from school. Nor was my Uncle Orophin, my Uncle Rumil seemed to be the only one who thought this was a joke. "I didn't like school much either. It was so boring. Remember all those times I got in trouble, Haldir? Of course, it is probably easier to get away with it now. Back in the days I was going to school, you got hit on the hand with a piece of leather for not listening in class. These days, however, all you get is a note." My father would glare at his brother in a meanigful way. "Rumil, at the moment, all you are doing to help is encouraging Halkira's behaviour." "So?" My Uncle Rumil would ask. "I'm just saying she had best make use of the lack of discipline there is now." "You know how much she looks up to you, if Halkira sees you approve of her behaviour she will continue." My Uncle Orophin said. My Uncle Rumil would shrug him off and go back to play games with me.  
  
One day at school, I got into the worst trouble I have ever been. At recess, Morwen and her group of 'friends' and me and my friends (including Enelya) got into a feud. "My Ada's better than your's. My Ada has a sword." Morwen said. "Yeah, well Halkira's Ada's a March Warden, he could beat your Ada easily." Enelya replied. "Halkira's Ada is stupid." One of Morwen's friend's spat. "He's smarter than you!" I shouted. "No he's not." The girl answered. "Yes he is." "No he's not." "Yes he IS!" "Stop both of you!" Morwen yelled. We all looked at her. "I hate your Ada, he's a dumb Orc." That did it for me. I jumped ontop of Morwen and started punching her. It did not take long for her to start fighting back. We got to our feet, and kept pushing and hitting. All I remember of the fight was grabbing a sword out of the stack in the yard where we practiced for school, unsheathing it, and pressing the blade to Morwen's throat. "Halkira! Just what do you think you are doing!" Shrieked the teacher, striding quickly over to the commotion. She took the sword out of my hand, and grabbed my wrist sternly, pulling me along to the school house.  
  
"I want this note signed and taken to me this night by your father himself. We need to talk." My teacher said, handing me a note to put in my bag with a very stern look upon her face, replacing the normally cheerful and kind smile. "Yes, Ma'am." I grumbled as I stuffed the note into my bag with my head hung so I would not have to meet my teacher's gaze. I slung the bag over my shoulder, mumbling to myself in anger and kicked the door open moodily before beginning to walk home. The other children were also on their way home, they all shot me sympathetic glances, except for Morwen and her group: they just looked back at me and giggled.  
  
I got home and reality hit me with a sharp pang to my stomach: father had said no more archery lessons if he got anymore notes. I put down my bag, took out a quill pen and several pieces of paper. I tried over and over again to forge my father's signature, but I had no luck at all. I sat cross- legged on the floor with the pieces of paper bearing attempted forgeries of my father's signature surrounding me as I tried to think of something that could get me out of this. Uncle Rumil crossed my mind, maybe he could sign it and take it to my teacher. but she said she wanted to talk to my Ada. Perhaps we could say he was sick. but what if she asked him about it someday?  
  
Suddenly, the front door creaked open and my father entered the house. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at me. "What's all this paper?" Haldir asked. "Um. homework." I answered hopefully. Thankfully, he bought the story, and smiled at me. "Any notes from the teacher today?" I glanced guiltily at my bag, then shook my head. "No." My father smiled again and ruffled my hair. "I knew you would come through sooner or later." He said, before setting down his weapons. My father walked passed me and I closed my eyes. Now what would I do?  
  
Later on that evening, I finally mustered up the courage to tell him the truth. "Ada?" I asked, opening the door to his room. "Yes?" My father answered, looking up from his book as he sat in a chair in the corner of the room. "Um, I haven't been completely honest with you today." I said. "What do you mean?" Haldir asked, setting his book aside. "I'm sorry I lied to you, but I thought you would get mad at me." I said, close to tears. "Whatever could you mean, Halkira? Come," My father said, patting his lap. I walked forward and he pulled me into his lap. "What did you lie to me about?" Haldir asked, I looked up into his eyes, he didn't look mad at the moment, just curious, so I pulled out the note from the teacher. "What's this?" "A note from my teacher." I replied, hanging my head, and handing it to him. My father took the note and read it over. "Oh, Halkira, you didn't." He sighed, putting the note down and turning to me. I nodded slowly, this was the first time my father had received any notes about physical fights. "Why didn't you give this to me to begin with?" My father asked. "I was afraid you would be mad at me." I replied, tears starting to fill my eyes again. "Well, of course I am mad," Haldir answered, and with that I bursted out into tears. "But not mad enough yell at you." I hated it when people yelled at me, it made me feel helpless and alone, and my father knew that. "Then, what are you going to do?" I sniffled. "I suppose I will sign the note and talk to your teacher as she requested, but you know you will have to be punished." My father replied, I started crying even harder. "But I won't tell your nanna if you don't want me to." I turned my tear filled eyes back up at him again. "Really?" I asked. "Of course," My father replied, standing up and getting a cloth from the bed side table. "Here, I can't stand to see you cry." Haldir wiped my tears away gently. "But I'm sad, I can't help but cry." I said. "You won't be sad for long." My father answered. I gave him a confused look, before he lifted me up into the air. I giggled and laughed at the sensation. "I didn't know you could fly!" My father exclaimed playfully. "I can't," I giggled. "Only birds can." My father played with me for a bit and everything seemed back to normal.  
  
I had practically forgotten about the note before my father finally said it was getting late and he had better go to see my teacher. My face fell, but I was more happy when Haldir promised he would take me out for an archery lesson before school the next day. Yeah! So he wouldn't take away my archery lessons after all! After my father had left, the house felt rather eerie. It was dark, except for the moonlight that poured in shadows through the windows. I went up to my room and lit a candle. Getting ready for bed, I searched my bookshelf for something to read. Elfling's book, Elfling's book, too easy and boring. I tried to think of something else I could read that was in the house which was not a small fairy tale. The book Ada was reading before I told him about the note. Anything Ada was reading must be of some interest. I hurried down the stairs to the living room; sure enough the book was still there, and I took it up to my room.  
  
I jumped onto my bed in excitement and looked at the book's cover. It looked like a biography of some Elf named Glorfindel. Curiously, I opened the book and started to read. Glorfindel was a wonderful Elf, I came to understand, a noble Elf of Gondolin and chief of the House of the Golden Flower. Glorfindel fled the fall of the city Gondolindrim with Tuor and Idril, and his battle with a Balrog in the Encircling Mountains secured their escape with their son Earendil. Wow, I thought, Earendil was the father of Elrond, Glorfindel was so brave. It is said that he was slain in the Fall of Gondolin, but I find that hard to believe. The door to my room opened and my father walked in. "Halkira, have you seen my boo.k." Haldir's voice fell as he looked upon me sitting on my bed and reading the obviously very advanced book. I looked up at him. "This is a good book, Ada." I said. "You understand it?" My father asked. I nodded. "I think Glorfindel is the greatest Elf ever." I said. "This book is for adults, you know that right?" I nodded. "But it's so interesting." "You are only 6, how could you be capable of reading such an advanced book?" Haldir inquired. I shrugged my shoulders. "I just opened the book and started reading. It's my favourite book now." I said, smiling. My father just stared at me with stunned eyes. "Read to me a paragraph, let me see if you can." Haldir finally said, motioning to the book, leaning against the door way. I picked up the book and read my favourite; when Glorfindel slain the Balrog. When I finished I set the book back down. "Wow, Glorfindel is so brave." I breathed. "It is time for bed now." My father said slowly, walking towards me with awestruck eyes. "Aw, but I want to stay up and read some more!" I pleaded. "It is late, you will not be able to get up early for that archery lesson before school tomorrow." Haldir replied, taking the book from me, and setting it aside. He pulled the blankets up and tucked me in. "Dú maer, muin ield nîn." My father said, kissing my forehead. "Dú maer, Ada." I replied. Haldir blew out the candle and closed my door, leaving me to sleep. I drifted into dreams about Glorfindel and his battle with the Balrog, he would become my idol, next to Ada of course. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I wrote this part, I thought it would be fun to try writing something about Halkira's childhood. So, what do ya think? Good? Bad? PLZ REVIEW!!!!  
  
Translations:  
  
Ada: dad/daddy/papa, etc.. (u guys should know that 1 by now!) Dú maer, muin ield nîn: Goodnight, my dear daughter Dú maer, Ada: Goodnight, daddy/dad/papa etc.. 


	8. Growing Threat :: February 13th14th, 301...

I'll just keep posting the chaps I wrote ages ago just for the heck of updating lol. I might do more writing on the later, like during the summer when I have time Enjoy. ;)  
  
**Chapter 9 – Growing threat :: February 13th-14th, 3019  
**  
Many months passed the same despite the change in weather. It seemed as though every day a new threat would rise and we would need to put more on duty to ensure the protection of our people. There has been word that Saruman the White has betrayed all and joined with Sauron. It is rumoured that he is breeding an army of goblin-orc crosses, the Uruk-hai I believe they are called, and they do not sound as though they are easy to throw aside. I now live in fear of the future, though our home is kept rather secret for these purposes, a shadow of threat has been growing in my mind, and I fear we will not live out this war in peace. This war is to take place in the south, mostly within Rohan and Gondor, however it will affect all Middle-Earth. I also heard that the Rivendell Elves are preparing to leave for the undying-lands. To me, this is a sign of weakness and of coward hood. I know not what the future holds for Lórien, I can only hope it does not bring despair and horrid death, mostly to the children. Amidst war is no place for an Elfling to grow up. This is why I will continue to guard my woods, whether it be during the day or night, or both, I will protect my home and try my best to keep war from seeping through our nets into their lives.  
  
On February the 14th I think it was of the year 3019, I woke to meet a cold chill. I shivered and sat up to look around me. Cold frost clung to the leaves of the many branches around me, and my breath came out in a white cloud, then, disappeared.  
  
I stood up to go to the edge of the talan I had been living on for a month or so with my father and Uncle Rumil and Orophin. The sun still had not risen and it was dark, I knew not if it was early in the morning or late at night. I looked down; frost covered the grass that was slowly dying, and a cold wind blew, stinging my eyes and making my face feel numb from the freezing temperature.  
  
It was silent all around me, and I glanced around at all the other talans, all were asleep. I walked to the south east side of the talan to look through the gap of branches, all I could see were the branches of other trees. But faintly through them I could see a black and red spark on the horizon, I squinted my eyes to see what it was.  
  
Next thing I knew, I seemed to travel at extraordinary speed, flying, though my feet were still on the talan. I reached a black land, supposedly, Mordor, and I was at the base of a tower, orcs worked endlessly, making swords shields and armour for Sauron's armies. My vision travelled up the dark tower to the top.  
  
There, Sauron's eye loomed, staring deep into me, I tried to get away but could not, wind blew strongly all around me, my cloak and hair whipped about fiercely. A voice pressed in about me in another language. "Lab dump kul-dhog, fiimûrz ilid. Lab-nur kul-lûmp. Narisha izish rad, ugil lub dump skaat-u-nork-sing." Though I did not know the language I understood what the voice said: 'Your doom is near, young Elf. Your kin will fall. Join with me now, before your doom comes to claim you.'  
  
"NO!" I screamed.  
  
"You cannot hide. I see you at all times."  
  
And with that I seemed to be released. I came back, but my world was still mute, I was on the very edge of the talan, and lost my balance.  
  
I fell, but grabbed the edge. I was breathing heavily, and frightened out of my mind, by both what I had just seen and heard and the possibility of falling. I held on, adjusting my grip, my fingers were going numb, and I could feel myself slipping.  
  
I grunted and continued to hold on. I tried to heave myself up, but had no success. I tried to yell but could not, something was stopping me from talking. 'This is it,' I thought. 'It's all over.' I could not feel my hands now, and the numbness soon spread to my arms. Still I held on. I began to slip, first my palm, then, my knuckles all that was holding me were my fingertips. I tried to get a better grip again, but one of my hands slipped. I whimpered and looked down, my heart pounding at an unbelievable speed in my chest. The frosted grass did not look too soft to me, and it was a long fall, maybe 20 feet. My fingertips gave way, and I screamed, but I was not falling.  
  
I looked up; my Uncle Orophin had caught me just in time. He started to pull me up, and I grabbed his arm with my other hand. Finally, enough of my body was on the talan, to heave myself up.  
  
"What were you doing?" My Uncle Orophin panted. Should I tell him about what happened?  
  
"I was umm, sleep walking... I think." I replied, feeling my heart still beating more on the fast side, but starting to slow down.  
  
"Sleep walking?" Uncle Orophin repeated. I nodded. He eyed me sceptically. "Tell me the truth. You are a bad liar."  
  
I bit my lip.  
  
"Would you tell your father?" Orophin asked.  
  
I did not know, what if other elves over heard and they, and maybe even my own kin would think I was some demon child because of all the close encounters I seemed to have with Sauron's evil and all seeing eye. No, father is wise; he would probably know why this is all happening. I nodded.  
  
"Well, then go back to sleep and tell us all in the morning." My Uncle Orophin said. He went back to his blankets and I lay in mine, until I was sure they were all asleep again.  
  
I sat up and turned my back on the southeast, bringing my knees up to my chin, and wrapping my arms around my legs.  
  
'Lab nur-kul-lûmp...' Sauron's voice echoed over and over in my head. 'Narisha izish... Lab dump kul-dhog.' I could not sleep, not with these words invading my thoughts. What could he mean by 'my kin will fall'?  
  
I would jump at the slightest sound of an animal walking below us, or an owl hooting. What seemed like maybe a couple hours after my scary incident, I heard the sound of the frosted grass crunching under someone's feet, or something's.  
  
I got up and silently started to creep towards the ladder in the middle of the talan, after picking up my bow.  
  
I was nearly there, before I accidentally kicked the edge of my father's armour. I cringed at the sound, silently cursing myself. I cursed even more when I heard my Uncle Rumil rousing.  
  
He opened his eyes blearily, and looked at me. "Halkira? What're you doing up? Go back to bed." He said groggily.  
  
"I heard noises down on the ground." I replied. "Someone's walking around down there, it could be a stranger."  
  
My Uncle Rumil groaned and pulled the blankets up over his head. "It's just one of our own going to get breakfast for us all. In case you have not realized we are running out of lembas, not to mention getting tired of it."  
  
"Oh..." I trailed off.  
  
"Now go back to bed, please! I cannot sleep when you are awake."  
  
I walked to my pile of blankets that had served as a bed for me for several weeks now, and sat down. I still could not sleep; I felt something evil was coming. I took out a book on Mirkwood, and began to read, but I guess the rustling of pages annoyed my Uncle.  
  
"Halkira, I am serious, go to bed. As in sleep." Rumil said, his voice was rather muffled because he did not remove the blankets from over his head.  
  
"I cannot sleep." I replied.  
  
"Well, then, I don't know. Just do something that does not make much noise." He said, voice still muffled.  
  
"Reading is noisy?" I asked sceptically.  
  
"I have very keen hearing like your father, and the simple turning of a page is like leaves rustling under the feet of a thousand yrch." My Uncle Rumil said, sounding as though he were half asleep.  
  
"Fine, then I guess I will read the same two pages over and over." I said, a little angrily.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Rumil mumbled, drifting off to sleep again.  
  
I stared down at my book, trying to concentrate, but the evil threat kept growing stronger in my mind. Finally giving up, I threw my book aside, and lay down closing my eyes and trying to fall asleep.  
  
It was very frustrating because every time I closed my eyes, the visions I saw replayed in my head, and if I opened my eyes, then I still heard Sauron's words.  
  
Eventually, I drifted slowly to sleep, filled with horrific dreams. The caverns of Isengard, fire everywhere, Uruk-hai Orcs being bred, and going off to war on Saruman's command, the filthy trader!  
  
I awoke the next morning, but did not move, my mind was awake but my body still needed rest, so I listened to the voices of my father and Uncles.  
  
"She nearly fell off the talan?" I heard my father say in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, she would have fallen, if I had not caught her." My Uncle Orophin said.  
  
"That seems very unlike Halkira, she is not clumsy at all, spare a fairly cold winter and slippery ice over the rivers." I heard my Uncle Rumil state. I would get him back for that when I was fully awake.  
  
"What happened?" Haldir asked.  
  
"I do not know, she would not tell me. She agreed to tell us all once you were awake." Uncle Orophin replied.  
  
"Why would she not trust you? Halkira has trusted both of you even more so than she trusted her own mother for ages." My father said. They were all clearly confused.  
  
"Well, she trusts me more than Orophin." Rumil said. Dear Uncle Rumil, always finding a way to make fun of a serious matter.  
  
"And why would that be?" My Uncle Orophin asked. "Because I have a better sense of humour." I could tell Uncle Rumil was smiling by the tone of his voice.  
  
I heard someone shove him, most likely my Uncle Orophin.  
  
"Let us get on to more serious matters. Now, where were we before Rumil side tracked us?" Haldir said, shooting a look at my Uncle Rumil.  
  
"I think we were going to wake Halkira up, so she could tell us what happened last night, before we go to duty." My Uncle Rumil said.  
  
"Alright, and how do we do that?" My Uncle Orophin asked.  
  
My Uncle Rumil grinned widely. "Let me! Please! It'll be fun; I can get her back for all the times she woke me up when she was little. You know, jumping up and down on my bed. 'It's time to get up, Uncle Rumil. You have to play with me, I'm bored!'" My Uncle imitated me.  
  
They started whispering and I began to drift off again.  
  
I had just fallen into a deep slumber, when someone pulled my blankets off of me. "Come on, Halkira! It's time to get up and greet the sun! Smell the coffee, as I heard a strange folk say once, I don't know what coffee is though." My Uncle Rumil said.  
  
I opened my eyes wearily and shut them tight when the sun appeared blearing in them. I groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets back again.  
  
"Oh, no you don't." Rumil said, pulling at the blanket. "Time to get up. Stop being so lazy. I thought you were not tired last night."  
  
I groaned again. "Yeah, but that was because of what I saw and heard." I said.  
  
"While we're on that subject, what did happen last night?" I heard my father ask. I peered up at my father and Uncle Orophin. "Do I have to?" I whined.  
  
"Yes." My Uncle Orophin replied.  
  
"Now, get up, you lazy Elf. Up!" My Uncle Rumil ordered, tugging more at my blankets. I resisted and ignored him, while he pushed me and continued pulling at the blankets. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, blinking a few times before I could get clear vision.  
  
"Could you please tell me what you saw, Halkira? I know not what you are afraid of." My father said.  
  
"I'm afraid that you will all fear me." I replied.  
  
"Why would I be afraid of you? I'm bigger after all." My Uncle Rumil joked.  
  
"Rumil this is no time for jesting." Haldir said sternly.  
  
"Sorry." He replied, putting his hands up in mock defence.  
  
"You can trust us." My Uncle Orophin said.  
  
I sighed. "I woke up, and stared at the south-east because I could see something on the horizon." My father and Uncle Orophin looked at each other, they both knew which lands dwelt in which corners of Middle Earth. "Then I sort of went into a trance, and I ended up in Mordor. Then, I reached a tall black tower, it was like a bird or something was lifting me up to the top. But when I reached the top, the eye of Sauron loomed, my world was mute and wind rushed all around, I could hear a voice speaking in another language. The Black Speech if Mordor, I believe it was from my studies, and I understood it. He told me 'Your doom is near, Young Elf. Your kin will fall. Join me now before your doom comes to claim you.' Then I refused and he spoke again before I seemed to come out of the trance."  
  
"What did he say?" My Uncle Rumil asked.  
  
"'You cannot hide. I see you at all times.' So after I came back to the real world, right on the edge of the talan, and I lost my balance, I held on, but could not get back up. Then Uncle Orophin helped me. But I kept hearing the voice in my head." I finished, and all was silent. "Go ahead, say it. You think I have gone insane." I sighed.  
  
"No, we are only worried. It is a scary thing to happen, for a young Elf such as yourself to have such a close encounter with the Dark Lord. And to hear the words of the Black Speech, yet understand it." My Uncle Orophin said.  
  
"You have no idea." I replied. A sudden noise made us all jump, and look at the hole from which the rope ladder went down to the ground.  
  
We had pulled the ladder up, and heard a voice. "Throw the ladder down, I have arrived with your breakfast." It was Nilfalath.  
  
My father looked down, and lowered the ladder for him. Nilfalath brought us a weeks worth of some bread, fruits, drinks, and other food.  
  
"Cuio mae." He said before leaving to give food to the others.  
  
"Cuio mae." We replied, I could have sworn I saw Nilfalath take one last longing glance at me, as he disappeared down the ladder. For some time now, I knew he was interested in being more than friends, but decided to ignore it till he actually talked to me about it.  
  
After breakfast, we set off for duty. I glanced at the small speck of red and black on the horizon that was Mordor, then, went down the ladder after my Uncles and father.  
  
The evil threat that had been growing in my mind for some time seemed to come closer and closer by the hour.  
  
When we were heading West, however, it grew so strong, I thought I would faint from the pressure. Not being able to go any further, I stopped and leaned against a tree.  
  
"What is it?" My Uncle Rumil asked.  
  
"Something is coming, I don't know what, but it is of great evil." I replied, staring out to the West.  
  
"We will have the people in look out trees then." My father said.  
  
After noon, Elves were posted in trees around the woods, mostly on the Western side. We waited and talked.  
  
It was quite late in the afternoon when a shrill bird whistle sounded from the far West. Many other whistles followed this so the signal could reach all in the woods. Whatever I had sensed was approaching.  
  
The Elves would follow the stranger or strangers through the trees until we were all in a circle around them.  
  
After a few minutes I saw a company of eight approaching.

"""""""""""""

Translations:  
  
{ yrch: orcs. }


	9. IMPORTANT! Author's Note!

Author's note:

Dear readers,  
For the time being, I'm deleting this story. But don't worry. **I'll be posting it again**. I'm just in the process of editing and altering the story a bit because since I started this story I've discovered so many more Tolkien facts and I'd like to organize this story and set it straight. Thank you to my reviewers and I hope you like the new version of this story as much as I enjoy writing it.  
  
Love,  
  
Ally


End file.
